30 días, 30 momentos
by Listener.Goddess
Summary: /AU/Día 30: La música te absorbe, hace que te muevas por impulso, casi como to lo haces conmigo.
1. Yo te cubro

**Disclaimer:**_ Naruto no me pertenece, todos sus personajes son de Masashi me-quede-sin-apodos Kishimoto._

_Yo te cubro y tu a mi, es así como debe ser ¿no? Protegernos de todo, tu yo yo contra el mundo._

* * *

_Enjoy~_

* * *

**Gotcha.**

Ambos jóvenes estaban concentrados viendo un mapa. Vestidos en chaqueta y pantalones de camuflaje con botas militares, encima de estos las protecciones necesarias en el pecho, codos y rodillas. Tenten estaba sentada en una caja de por ahí, mientras Neji le explicaba todo.

– No pierdas el objetivo –Repitió al mismo tiempo que cargaba la marcadora*.

– Sólo es un juego Neji –Tenten rodo los ojos. A veces él era tan perfeccionista – No moriremos si perdemos en un juego.

– Pero perderemos contra ellos – Dijo mientras se colocaba la careta– Esto es un juego de estrategia. Y yo voy a ganar.

– Nosotros, torpe –Hablo Tenten, imitando su acción y levantándose– Yo te cubro y tú a mí. –Dijo mientras le pegaba amistosamente en el hombro.

Salieron de su escondite. El objetivo era sencillo, debían capturar la bandera del equipo rival y volver a su base antes de que los otros lo hicieran o marcar con una bola de pintura a sus dos contrincantes.

El terreno estaba repleto de árboles, pero con algunos objetos que daban la apariencia de un lugar abandonado. Su cuartel estaba aproximadamente a 50 metros de la zona enemiga y su bandera se encontraba detrás de un árbol cerca de la entrada.

No existía falla alguna en su plan. Neji se acercaría lo más que pudiera sin ser visto al campamento rival y trataría de conseguir la bandera enemiga. Tenten por ser la de mejor puntería cuidaría la bandera desde un lugar estratégico ya planeado para emboscar a quien se acercara. Claro que no había ninguna falla, nada que se hubiera escapado de la vista o el intelecto del genio Hyuga.

Todo excepto el ímpetu de sus rivales. Ellos habían ido directo a atacar, cuando salieron del escondite Rock Lee y Gai-sensei los estaban esperando; una rápida y eficaz emboscada.

La adrenalina corrió rápidamente por sus venas al ver al equipo rival apuntándoles con sus armas, los reflejos de Neji fueron lo suficientemente veloces para hacer de escudo para Tenten. La sujeto de un brazo y la tiro al suelo por acto reflejo, cubriéndola siempre con su cuerpo para que no sufriera daños. Las bolas de pintura bañaron a ambos y seguramente dejarían moretones en la espalda del joven. Habían perdido.

Y cada vez que perdían en uno de sus juegos mensuales de paintball era simplemente porque Neji no podía dejar que sus rivales le dispararan a Tenten.

– ¡Yosh! ¡Ganamos Gai-sensei! –Celebro Lee, saltando mientras levantaba su arma.

– ¡Así es, mi alumno estrella! ¡Vamos a celebrar! –Vitoreo Gai-sensei mientras Neji ayudaba a Tenten a levantarse.

– ¡Gai-sensei!

– ¡Lee! –Se envolvieron en gritos de victoria por unos momentos más.

– Gracias por protegerme –Susurro por lo bajo la chica al quitarse el casco protector.

– Hn. Tú me cubres y yo a ti– Neji sonrió levemente.

– ¡Hey! Ya que ustedes ganaron…–Grito Tenten captando la atención de los vencedores– yo invito la comida. Sin esperar otra cosa, Rock Lee y Gai corrieron hacia el lugar de renta de equipo.

– Idiotas –Murmuro por lo bajo Neji.

– No es cierto, tú te tardaste "señor estrategia" –Contesto Tenten caminando hacia donde los esperaban sus amigos siendo seguida por un Neji malhumorado.

* * *

_*Marcadora: Son las pistolas que se utilizan en el paintball._

_Y así doy por iniciado el mes Nejiten 2015! Wiiii~ Esperemos que si llegue a fin de mes ._.U Los veo mañana dearies~_

**¿Reviews?**


	2. No estoy celosa

**_Disclaimer:_**_Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de la pluma y mente de Masashi el-chokarui-es-real-pero-el-nejiten-no Kishimoto._

_No estoy celosa ¿de acuerdo? Es solo que... tengo miedo a que me olvides. Y si le vuelves a hablar a esa maldita, duermes en el sillón._

* * *

_Enjoy~_

* * *

**No estoy celosa.**

Ella no estaba celosa. No tenía por qué estarlo, Neji la quería… a su modo. No le decía que la amaba cada 5 minutos es más, no hablaba más de lo adecuado. Las conversaciones normalmente eran monólogos de parte suya.

Neji era más bien del tipo de persona física, todo lo podía comunicar para ella con sus ojos o algún movimiento. Tenten con el paso del tiempo había logrado un avance al descifrar a Neji. Un simple gesto por parte de Neji ella podía interpretarlo como algo más, lo mismo pasaba con Neji hacia ella. Él podía saber que algo le pasaba con solo ver su cara.

Tenten confiaba completamente en Neji, oficialmente no eran nada más que amigos y compañeros de equipo, pero ella sabía que Neji no podía engañarla o serle infiel, eso iría en contra de sus principios. Tenten también sabía que no le seria infiel, porque simplemente ella se encontraba la mayor parte del día junto a Neji.

Pero cuando los dividieron en escuadrones para la guerra no podía verlo todo el tiempo. Tenten sintió como si estuviera incompleta, algo le faltaba. Su equipo, no solo Neji, extrañaba a Lee y a Gai-sensei. Su sensei y Lee estaban en la tercera división junto con Sakura y Kakashi-sensei y Neji en la segunda con Hinata, ahí ellos si tenían amigos. Allí en la primera división no conocía a nadie, solo de vista podía saber quiénes eran pero no hablaba con nadie; si lograba hacerlo era tan solo por cortesía.

El primer día de la guerra, en el descanso de la noche cuando curaban a los heridos, vio a Neji sentado junto a Hinata y a otra chica en una fogata, él estaba hablando con esa chica de Kumogakure, si la memoria no le fallaba la chica se llamaba Karui. Eso no le agrado ni un poco. Sintió envidia de ella, Neji se veía cómodo al hablarle, algo que con Tenten había necesitado varios meses aunque en su defensa, Tenten lo había conocido cuando era un maníaco vengativo y loco por el destino.

Podría asegurar que la chica le estaba coqueteando a Neji, pero por órdenes de Darui, su capitán de la división, no podía acercarse a la gente que no fuera de la misma. Aunque Tenten podría empezar a "practicar" puntería con un blanco móvil… un blanco móvil con el pelo rojo y ojos amarillos. Tenten sujetaba una kunai entre sus manos, solamente haciéndola girar, pero al ver a Neji medio sonreírle a esa mujer Tenten sujeto por el mango la kunai y pensando que era el cuello de la pelirroja sintió como se doblaba fácilmente entre sus dedos.

– Dicen que los celos en pequeñas raciones son saludables en una relación –Hiashi hablo detrás de ella que del susto tiro la kunai, hizo el amago de levantarse del tronco donde estaba sentada. La mano de Hiashi en su hombro hizo que se volviera a sentar, ella se recorrió invitándolo silenciosamente a sentarse.

– No estoy celosa –Tenten desvió la mirada de ellos– Neji solo es mi amigo.

– Si fueras solo una amiga Neji nunca hablaría tanto de ti, las veces que dice algo –Hiashi se sentó junto a ella y suspiró– He tenido varios errores en mi vida, dejar que mi hermano se sacrificara por mí, desconfiar del poder de Hinata, ponerle el sello a Neji. Entre otros. Y aun así, Neji es feliz aunque no lo exprese, porque tiene amigos… y te tiene a ti.

Tenten escucho callada, era la primera vez que Hiashi le hablaba y era la primera vez que oía a algún Hyuga hablar tanto.

– Hiashi-sama… no entiendo.

Hiashi suspiro, levantándose– Solo digo que pase lo que pase en esta guerra, mi sobrino siente algo más por ti que una simple amistad… y eso lo sé. Y lo acepto, Neji merece ser feliz. –Se alejó tan sigiloso como apareció.

Tenten se sintió aliviada, momentáneamente. Confiaba en Neji. Pero no confiaba en Karui o sus intenciones.

* * *

_We could have it all~ rolling in the deep~_

_Si tan solo Neji… ;A; si tan solo… WAAA! Sigo sin superar eso. Pero bueno, la cara de Tenten debió de ser épica al ver que la chica que celaba termino casándose con Chouji xD_

_Los veo mañana, dearies~_

**_¿Reviews?_**


	3. No estoy listo

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto.

_Siempre hay una parte difícil en toda relación y cuando la paternidad toca a tu puerta debes hacer lo que un hombre adulto y responsable haría... ¡Corre!_

* * *

_Enjoy~_

* * *

**No estoy listo.**

Hace 8 meses, cuando Tenten le había dicho que iba a ser padre no le creyó, un retraso en el periodo podía no ser nada. Y no supo cómo actuar. Porque la parte fácil siempre era terminar en un lugar a solas con su novia; después vino la parte difícil…**Paternidad**.

_– __Neji… –Se acercó Tenten notablemente nerviosa. Él estaba acostado en el sofá viendo la televisión._

_– __¿Si?_

_Tenten suspiro, tratando de relajarse– Creo que estoy embarazada –Soltó sin más._

_Neji la vio, como si de pronto se hubiera convertido en un alíen a punto de asesinarlo– ¿Es mío? –Estúpida pregunta. Estúpido Neji._

_– __No, del espíritu santo –Dijo sarcásticamente la chica que estaba visiblemente enojada– Si, genio. Es tuyo._

Y no podía decir que era un embarazo no planeado, ¿Qué iba a esperar después del sexo repetidas veces con Tenten? ¿Una motocicleta? Obvio no, él no era estúpido.

A los 7 meses acompaño a su novia al ginecólogo, cuando vio ese punto brillante en la pantalla creyó que solo era algo que no había podido digerir… tal vez un chicle. Cuando el abdomen de Tenten empezó a crecer con el tiempo, Neji pensó que solo era por la falta de ejercicio y el aumento de apetito de la joven. Estaba en una etapa de negación por algo que el mismo no quería reconocer: miedo. Y cuando los dolores de parto comenzaron a atacarla en medio de la noche, ahí el empezó a tener pánico.

Pánico porque él no sabía cómo ser padre, un buen padre. El padre de Neji había muerto cuando él solo tenía 6 años, razón por la que su tío cuido de él y lo educo. Con educar se refería a mandarlo a un internado en el extranjero, por lo que nunca tuvo una figura paterna en realidad. Los Hyuga no eran cariñosos por naturaleza.

Era un genio. Bien, no se había comportado como un genio en todo el embarazo. Estaba en una fase de negación, no porque no quisiera un hijo o porque no amara a Tenten. Él siempre supo que ella sería la madre de sus hijos, tan solo tenía mucho miedo al creer que no estaba listo para ser padre. Pero al ver a Tenten cargando ese pequeño bulto rosa, supo en ese instante que iba a estar bien porque Tenten estaba a su lado y lo iba a apoyar siempre.

Cuando tuvo a su pequeña hija entre sus brazos pensó que no había visto algo tan hermoso y frágil en su vida, aun con esos ojos perla que él le había heredado pensó que era el vivo retrato de su madre con esa piel morena y el poco cabello color chocolate en su cabecita. Y se hizo la promesa de que alejaría a su princesa de cualquier maldito bastardo ponchador de hijas.

Con el tiempo su pequeña niña creció, 4 años volaron de la nada. La noche albergaba los sueños más hermosos para la familia, tranquila y silenciosa se posaba ante el mundo al final del día. Pero la imaginación a veces era amiga de la oscuridad que la noche conlleva.

_Un grito agudo desgarro la noche, despertando al patriarca de la casa. Neji corrió acelerado hasta el origen del grito._

_– __¡Akari! –Neji vio a su hija sentada en la cama con la respiración agitada y a punto de llorar- ¿Qué paso? –Se acercó, sentándose al filo de la cama._

_– __Tuve una pesadilla –Neji suspiro aliviado y trato de levantarse. La pequeña mano de Akari lo detuvo sujetando la manga de su pijama._

_– __Quédate… Por favor. –Y así como a Tenten no le podía negar nada, a Akari menos._

_Por la mañana Tenten vio una escena que la conmovió y la hizo experimentar un cálido sentimiento dentro de ella. En la pequeña cama de su hija vio a Neji dormido, con los brazos sujetando fuertemente a Akari en un abrazo protector._

En algún momento Tenten volvió a quedar embarazada, esta vez de gemelos. Ahí Neji tuvo miedo aunque no tanto como la primera vez, pero como siempre Tenten estaba allí para apoyarlo. Porque a sus ojos no estaba listo para ser padre, pero a la vista de Tenten no existía un padre mejor que Neji.

* * *

_Creo que casi me da un coma diabético… me quedo muy dulce para mi gusto. Le falto lemon ewe Pero bien aww~ Neji cosita. Y pues le puse Akari, porque dije "Si Naruto y Hinata le ponen a sus hijos nombres en honor a Neji, pues supongo que Neji va a querer ponerle nombres basados en Hinata y Naruto". Y pues Hinata, según san google significa sol y Akari significa luz. Los leo mañana, dearies~_

**¿Reviews?**


	4. Cita inesperada

**_Disclaimer:_**_Naruto no me pertenece, todos sus derechos son de Masashi Kishimoto._

_Desde el primer momento que te vi, supe que eras diferente a cualquiera. Pero llevarme a una primera cita a ese lugar... ¡Debes estar bromeando!_

* * *

_Enjoy~_

* * *

**Cita Inesperada.**

Tenten no era como cualquier chica, ella pensaba que todo lo que podía hacer un hombre también lo podía hacer una mujer. Por eso su actitud a veces era confundida por masculina, un error que alguien que la conoce por primera vez puede experimentar. Neji la conocía desde los doce y para él solamente ella era una mujer que buscaba equidad.

Por eso no le sorprendió que fuera ella quien diera el primer paso. Era un miércoles cualquiera a principios de invierno y la temperatura empezaba a bajar. Al final de la hora del descanso, cuando terminaron de comer el almuerzo que habían traído de sus casas, Tenten lo veía comer, parecía querer decirle algo pero no se decidía, al final le hablo.

– Neji ¿Tienes algo que hacer este viernes?

– No –Neji guardaba su bento vacío en la maleta.

– Bien –Tenten se vio alegrada por su respuesta– ¿Quieres ir a un lugar conmigo?

Neji se lo pensó un momento. Tenten, su mejor amiga, lo estaba invitando a una cita. Oficialmente, su primera cita. Tal vez como algo más que amigos– Esta bien –Respondió.

– Bien, paso por ti a las 4. –Dijo Tenten antes de que su profesor entrara al salón.

Y como lo pensó en un principio, una cita con Tenten era diferente que con las demás chicas. Si a su velada se le podía seguir llamando cita.

Neji se había arreglado una hora antes de "la cita", estaba nervioso, se supone que los chicos eran los que invitaban a la primera cita, si Tenten llegaba ¿Cómo la saludaría? ¿Debería besarla? ¿Le hubiera comprado flores? Esas y más preguntas se fueron creando en su mente durante esa hora, sin decidirse a nada en concreto.

Y tocaron el timbre. Ahí estaba Tenten, su cara sin maquillaje, su cabello castaño en dos moños, se abrigaba con una chaqueta y unos jeans. Se veía normal, a comparación de Neji, que había buscado su mejor ropa, esperando no parecer tan informal.

– Vamos –Tenten tomo su mano. Normalmente ella no hacia eso, respetaba su espacio personal– Perderemos la reservación.

Tenten lo llevo hacia un edificio blanco y entraron a una sala de espera, las sillas de color crema hacían contraste con el mueble café caoba de la recepcionista del lugar. ¿Un restaurante? ¿Tenten lo llevaba a un restaurante?

– Hola. Disculpe, tenemos una cita a las 4 –Se dirigió Tenten a la recepcionista.

– Si, los estábamos esperando. Pasen.

Neji nunca se había equivocado tanto en toda su vida. Tenten lo había tomado con la guardia baja, nunca pensó en Tenten como una traidora, hasta ese momento. Tenten lo había llevado a un dentista. Un dentista, en su primera cita. Cruel destino.

– Creo que necesitan sacarte una muela Neji –Neji, no quería aceptar, era su boca ¿Qué sabia Tenten de lo que el necesitaba en su boca o no? Pero al final, como el caballero que era, acepto su destino.

Y ahora se dirigían por la calle sin un rumbo concreto, Neji no sentía nada en la mitad derecha de su cara, tenía una teoría o el dentista se puso loco con la anestesia o había usado sedante para caballos. Pero prefería eso a que le doliera el lugar en el que hace una hora había una muela.

– Te vi comiendo el otro día, note que te dolía al masticar de un lado –Tenten caminaba detrás de él– Sé que no era mi problema, pero me preocupas. Lo siento Neji. –Hablo tratando de bajarle la molestia.

– Está bien. Gracias.

– ¡Bien! –Tenten se alegró mientras sacaba algo de color marfil de su bolsillo, la muela aun con sangre de Neji– ¿Puedo quedármelo? –Sí, Tenten no era una chica ordinaria.

– Haz lo que quieras –Tenten adelanto sus pasos y con su brazo tomo el de Neji.

– Ahora hay que ir por un helado. El lugar de la segunda cita lo eliges tu –Neji volteo a verla– Oh, pero nada de besos antes de la tercera cita.

Neji sonrió, imperceptiblemente por culpa del anestésico mientras llevaba a Tenten a la heladería más cercana.

* * *

_¡Sigo viva! No entiendo cómo, pero sigo viva… y pues se me ocurrió como primera cita esto, porque recientemente me quitaron una muela del juicio… ahora estoy un paso más cerca de la locura *badum tss*. Los leo mañana, dearies~_

**¿Reviews?**


	5. Mas fuertes que ayer

_**Disclaimer:**__ Naruto no me pertenece, todos sus derechos son de Masashi Kishimoto._

_Quiero ser más fuerte, no pienso ser un estorbo más. No quiero que me veas desde arriba, quiero que me veas a tu lado._

* * *

**Más fuertes cada día**

Neji no podía oír nada, solo el latir de su corazón en los oídos, sus ojos estaban vendados quitándole así su vista prodigiosa. Un entrenamiento como ese era útil para él. Todo entrenamiento lo era.

Sus oídos captaron el sonido de las armas cortando el aire, viniendo hacia él con el firme propósito de hacerle daño. Movió sus manos en esa pose tan particular y empezó a girar, haciendo que las armas no lo tocaran y las oyó caer cerca de él. Con su nariz, que no era tan buena como la de los Inuzuka pero se acercaba, pudo oler los sellos explosivos empezando a explotar por lo que salto lejos de las armas tratando de moverse a un campo estable.

– ¡Te estas volviendo lento Neji! –Se burló Tenten a lo lejos.

– Y tú te estas volviendo predecible –Contraataco Neji haciendo enojar a Tenten. Ella volvió a atacarlo, esta vez cuerpo a cuerpo acercándose peligrosamente a Neji.

Neji tenía que agudizar su oído ya que las pisadas de la chica casi eran imperceptibles, tratando de acercarse a atacarlo. Tenten atacó con una Sai en cada mano, pudo hacerle un corte largo en el brazo antes de que Neji la notara y se moviera. Volvió a lanzar ataques y embistes con las Sai, pero Neji pudo notar sus movimientos y apartarse de ella antes de otro corte.

– ¡Mis queridos alumnos! –Interrumpió Gai. Quitando la atmosfera entre ambos– ¡Aun entrenando! Lee y yo terminamos hace una hora y fuimos a comer pero nunca los vi, así que pueden irse ¡mantengan la llama de la juventud encendida! –Levanto un pulgar mientras sonreía. Y así como llego, se fue.

Neji se quitó la venda de los ojos, noto que el sol se había ido hace mucho y que lo único que los iluminaba era la luna. Tenten se veía agotada, con tierra en su ropa y su pecho agitándose al compás de su respiración. La castaña le sonrió débilmente.

– Ven Neji, no seré una ninja médico, pero creo que puedo curar eso –Señalo su brazo, en el corte hecho anteriormente. Neji solo se dejó hacer, viendo como la chica le untaba un ungüento para cicatrizar la herida y luego la envolvía con vendas.

– Mañana a la misma hora – Hablo Neji, al ver que Tenten lo terminaba de curar. Espero un asentimiento por parte de ella para irse a los terrenos de la mansión Hyuga.

Y cada día era casi lo mismo, llegar puntuales a entrenar, quedar exhaustos, irse hasta el anochecer y tratar de no morir en las misiones mientras buscaban lograr su meta. Porque todos ahí tenían sueños por cumplir y la única manera de lograrlos era haciéndose más fuertes cada día que pasaba.

Su equipo estaba lleno de sueños y sonadores y Neji no era la excepción. Por eso debían ser mejores, más fuertes cada día, esforzándose al máximo para ver cumplidos sus sueños.

Porque Tenten todo lo que tenía en un principio era un sueño, ella quería ser una legendaria kunoichi como Tsunade. Ella quería ser grande y recordada. Pero ella no tenía algún talento natural extraordinario, nada que ver con Neji. Neji tenía todos los talentos necesarios, era un genio después de todo. Pero él no tenía nada por lo que soñar. Todo lo que tenía era el resentimiento y el odio. ¿Para qué soñar con algo? además de sólo ser un esclavo más poderoso que los otros miembros de la rama.

Tal vez por eso Neji y Tenten se acoplaron tan bien, ¿por qué es tan importante el uno para el otro? Neji empujó a Tenten y le ayudo a alcanzar su sueño. ¿Y Tenten? Bueno Tenten le dio a Neji esperanza, le dio algo que él necesitaba; ella se convirtió en su sueño.

* * *

_Holi~ no esperaba hacer tanto y debo decir que la última parte se la pedí/robe a una chica en tumblr :c porque no sabía que escribir, además de que hoy es el cumpleaños de mi mami y pues no me dio mucho tiempo… ya me siento vieja. Pero bueno, apenas va empezando el mes y nos quedan más historias. Los leo mañana dearies~_

**¿Review?**


	6. La guerra de la seducción

_**Disclaimer:**__ Naruto no me pertenece, todos sus derechos son de Masashi Kishimoto._

_En el amor y la guerra todo se vale, la seducción es solo una batalla mas. Y yo no la perderé._

* * *

_Enjoy~_

* * *

**La guerra de la seducción **

El arte de la seducción no era de la forma que ella esperaba, no se encontraba en un manual, no había reglas o pasos a seguir. Era más como una ciencia, algo que se aprende empíricamente, eso a Tenten le encantaba. Encontrar la debilidad de Neji fue difícil y una vez que la encontró… el camino al infierno se desataba cada noche.

Porque Neji, como cualquier humano, tenía una debilidad. No era de piedra, no era un santo como todos creían.

Cuando Tenten descubrió la debilidad de Neji, fue pura casualidad. Su amiga Ino, en su cumpleaños más reciente le había regalado un conjunto revelador de encaje en color negro. Por culpa de la pereza no había lavado en mucho tiempo, por lo que ese día sin pena se colocó esa ropa interior. ¿Qué cosa podría pasar? Algo como Neji entrando sin permiso a su cuarto, sin tocar.

Al verla con ese provocador conjunto, la bestia salió a jugar. La acorralo en su cama y la devoro como si fuera su cena. Pero todo en una ciencia es sobre cálculo y error; creyó que el aumento de ferocidad en Neji se debía a su cabello raramente suelto. Se soltó el cabello varias veces en la intimidad de su casa, cuando él estaba ahí, pero nada sucedía.

Entonces Tenten formulo otra hipótesis y compro material de investigación. Un lindo corsé azul pastel con encaje negro, liguero y unas pantaletas a juego; simplemente se puso su nueva adquisición y espero a que Neji llegara a casa. Al verla, Neji se encendió en todas las formas posibles, esa noche las horas fueron pasando y Neji cada vez se volvía más rudo e imparable.

Y ahí lo descubrió. Bingo. Neji tenía un extraño gusto por la ropa interior sexy de Tenten. Con esa información, podría hacer lo que quisiera con Neji, lo tenía en la palma de su mano. Y aun así, lo que hizo fue aumentar su catálogo de lencería.

Desde unas cómodas y funcionales camisolas de seda, pasando por unos atrevidos babydoll hasta cosas que no había conocido antes, como los torsolette. Y todo para el disfrute del Hyuga que le encantaba jugar con ella, tentándola, haciéndola gemir tan alto como para perder la voz y desvistiéndola tan fascinado por una prenda nueva. También había descubierto que a él le fascinaba verla en color negro, vino o rojo porque contrastaba con su piel morena y sus pechos se destacaban en esos colores.

Pero Tenten también era muestra de estudio para el ojiperla, a él le encantaba verla en cualquier tipo de lencería, hacía que se excitara rápidamente verla con un corsé y ligueros. No por nada era un genio, cuando descubrió que eso lo ponía. Tampoco puso resistencia alguna cuando ella compro casi toda la tienda de ropa interior; porque Tenten también tenía un punto débil.

A ella le encantaba ponerse esa ropa porque Neji se volvía más rudo, más fogoso, más brutal. Y Neji lo sabía. A Tenten le encantaba que fuera tosco con ella, que Neji le mordiera la piel hasta dejar marcas mientras la recuesta –avienta– a algún mueble, que clavara sus dedos en la piel, que sus movimientos al entrar en ella fueran rápidos y potentes llevándolos al éxtasis en varios momentos del día.

Seducir es planear una debilidad para tu pareja, mantenerlo feliz mientras buscas algo que te sirva como defensa. Porque el arte de la seducción es una guerra y ninguno iba a ceder territorio.

* * *

_Me quedo algo corto ya que hoy vuelvo a la escuela xc (bendita UNAM 7n7), pero no se... creo que quedo lindo..._

_Los leo mañana, dearies~_

**¿Reviews?**


	7. Yuanfen

_**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto._

_Aunque tu apariencia sea diferente, no temas; que yo sabré reconocerte entre la multitud. Aprendí como se sentía tu aliento sobre mi piel, tus manos sobre mi cabello y el latido desbocado de mi corazón al verte._

* * *

_Enjoy~_

* * *

**Yuanfen**

* * *

_Porque fuimos amantes antes de siquiera nacer en este mundo._

* * *

La habitación del hospital improvisado en el que trataban a Hinata estaba lleno de gente del clan Hyuga, todos para asegurarse de que su heredera siguiera bien. Neji no estaba ahí, pero la observaba a lo lejos tratando de no sacar a relucir los pensamientos que tenía al verla ahí siendo monitoreada por medicos.

– Ella estará bien. La encontramos a tiempo, solo la están revisando –Tenten se acercó a él. Su equipo había encontrado a Hinata tirada en el suelo después de la pelea con Pain, había sido herida, pudo haber muerto y casi pasó. Pero gracias a Tenten que pidió llamar a Sakura, Hinata seguía viva.

– No temo por ella –Neji siguió viendo hacia la carpa en la que atendían a Hinata. Pain había hecho demasiada destrucción en Konoha entre los lugares destruidos se encontraba el hospital– Temo por lo que haga Naruto. Oí que Hinata-sama se declaró antes de su pelea.

– Creo que estarán bien, puede que sea como el hilo del destino… o el yuanfen –Neji la vio confundido, Tenten suspiro– Es una relación por suerte o destino. Mi madre decía que cuando dos personas están destinadas a estar juntas siempre buscan la manera de estarlo. Aunque hay algo triste en eso…

– ¿De qué hablas? –Neji pregunto ligeramente interesado en ese nuevo concepto.

– Es solo que… "suerte" no es la misma cosa que "destino". Quiere decir que a veces las parejas sentimentales pueden verse en una vida, pero eso no significa que terminen juntas al final de esta. Eso es muy triste. Imagina que al final de la historia no te quedas con tu persona amada.

– Eso no pasara con Hinata. De eso me encargo yo. –Había determinación en la voz de Neji. Y al final cumplió su promesa.

* * *

_Nuestras vidas están unidas por un hilo invisible, no importa que pase. Yo encontraré tu corazón en la vida siguiente, la siguiente y la siguiente a esa hasta que nosotros dos nos volvamos uno solo._

* * *

La película estaba siendo aburrida y demasiado predecible. ¿A quién se le había ocurrido la genial idea de hacer una película de "La cenicienta" por enésima vez? Y como si eso no fuera suficiente, él estaba ahí de chaperón para su prima Hinata y el idiota de su cita; a él lo mandaron a la fila detrás de ellos para que siguiera siendo "una cita". Vio como la mano de Naruto trataba de hacer ese movimiento de semi-abrazo… oh no, no mientras estuviera él ahí para resguardar a su prima.

– Es una película infantil, mantenla así. –Dijo al mismo tiempo que con su pie le pegaba al brazo de Naruto.

Una enojada chica de chonguitos se paró unas filas delante de ellos – Hey ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué necesariamente se tiene que enamorar de él? ¡Apenas lo conoces! ¡¿No sabes lo que es la independencia?! ¡Pudiste haber corrido a tu madrastra sin él! –Le gritaba a la pantalla. Hasta que llego un encargado a hablarle.

– Señorita… arruina el ambiente. Tenemos que pedirle que se vaya.

– Si, ya me voy… ¡Al final se casa con él de todas formas! –Algunas personas trataron de callarla y la abuchearon cuando salió de la sala.

Neji no sabía por qué, pero la siguió. Le resulto algo interesante la forma de ser de esa chica; además ya casi acababa la película y Hinata no haría algo más que besar a Naruto en su ausencia, se desmayaría solo con eso.

– Curiosa tu forma de salir de una película.

– Si, lo siento si te arruine el final. –Tenten estaba sonrojada de vergüenza, no pensaba que alguien la iba a seguir– Es que a veces me dejo llevar por las películas. –Tenten lo vio a los ojos, parecía un conejito lampareado viendo esos ojos lila claro, esa cara le resultaba familiar aunque no sabía de donde, podría decir que lo conocia–…me llamo Tenten –Extendió la mano.

– Neji –Extendió su mano, tomando la de ella y apretándola.

* * *

_Algo mas completo sobre el Yuanfen: Es un concepto chino que significa un destino predeterminado entre amigos y amantes, eso significa que si vas a conocer a alguien lo harás, pero eso no significa que te quedarás con esa persona._

_Lo siento si esto quedo algo raro. Pero realmente no he visto el anime de Naruto en años xD (aunque tal vez vea los nuevos cápitulos, son de Tenten 7u7) y no sé si le metieron relleno en esa parte. Por eso me baso un poquito más en el manga (Y aun así no sé si es correcto, leí la parte de Hinata vs Pain cuando salió y no tengo una buena memoria). Hasta mañana, dearies~_

**¿Reviews?**


	8. Shibari

_**Disclaimer:**__ Naruto no me pertenece, todos sus derechos son de Masashi Kishimoto._

_Porque puedo ser una chica mala, soy muy buena en ello; las piedras y palos podrán herirme, pero las cadenas y los látigos me excitan._

* * *

**Shibari**

* * *

Las calles de Tokio siempre estaban llenas de gente, yendo de un lugar a otro sin importar la hora. Faltaba poco para la media noche y la gente seguía transitado. Las luces en la noche son testigo, el mundo nunca duerme y en el departamento Hyuga, Neji no era la excepción. Un hilo de humo salía de su boca, Neji sentado en el sofá de cuero negro, viendo a la chica frente a él.

– Desnúdate –Neji dio la orden de arranque, calando otro poco de su cigarrillo.

Tenten acato el mandato, soltó su cabello castaño con una mano, se quitó el pantalón de mezclilla deslizándolo lentamente, sin perder el contacto visual. Empezó a desabrocharse la blusa de botones uno por uno y dejo que la prenda se deslizara por su cuerpo dejándola en ropa interior. Sus curvas eran delineadas por la luz de luna que pasaba por la ventana. La voz grave de Neji volvió a desgarrar la noche.

– ¿Qué es ese moretón? – Pregunto Neji, tirando la colilla de cigarro en el cenicero. Señalo una mancha morada, situada en la cintura de Tenten, cerca del ombligo y de su lunar.

– No se… tal vez me pegue con algo. ¿En el entrenamiento quizá? –No le presto mucha atención a como se lo hizo, incluso pudo haber sido Neji en la noche anterior.

– Solo yo te puedo dejar marcas ¿Entiendes? –Neji hizo una seña con su dedo índice, diciéndole a Tenten que se acercase. Ella complacientemente se acercó, contoneando sus caderas al caminar para el disfrute de los ojos color lila. Neji se levantó del sofá y saco algo detrás de él, una cuerda de por lo menos cinco metros.

– Ahora, pórtate bien –Susurro en el oído de la chica. Neji comenzó a pasar la cuerda por su piel haciendo nudos con la cuerda, pasándola por arriba, debajo y en medio de los pechos aun con sujetador de Tenten, paso la cuerda una vez más por sus manos, dejándola atada en la pose Kote*

Neji ayudo que la chica se sentara en el sofá y comenzó a estimularla, paso sus manos por las ataduras, siguió con su dedo la línea de la clavícula, Neji lo hace porque sabe el poder que tiene en ese momento, sabe que las mejillas de la chica se ruborizan cuando la toca y su cuerpo se tensa al sentir sus labios sobre la piel.

Inconscientemente ella abre las piernas, lo quiere en ese mismo momento, aunque sabe que a Neji le gusta jugar con ella; Neji baja su cara a los muslos de Tenten, que avergonzada trata de cubrir su cara, desviándola de la vista de Neji.

– Te dije que te portaras bien. Ahora tendré que castigarte –Del mismo lugar de donde saco la cuerda, Neji obtuvo una mordaza y una venda para los ojos. Sus forcejeos inútiles excitan más al hombre que usa la venda y la mordaza contra Tenten. Ahora la tiene indefensa, incapaz de hablar, ciega; ahora es toda suya.

La levanta del sofá, él se sienta y la coloca encima de sus piernas, comienza a masturbarla metiendo rítmicamente un dedo en su cavidad, con su boca le deja moretones por allí y por allá; en poco tiempo Tenten ya está lista para lo que quiera Neji.

Una sensación intoxicante que adormece sus sentidos intactos al sentirlo dentro de ella, él es de rápidos movimientos, la penetra hasta donde puede para salir y volver a entrar mientras sus manos la sujetan firmemente de la cadera, meciéndola al ritmo que Neji dicte.

Tenten era masoquista y eso le encantaba de ella. Que frente a todo fuera una guerrera, pero que solo con él fuera capaz de aceptar su dolor como placer. Hace querer doblegarla a su voluntad, mimarla hasta que se sienta desamparada sin Neji a su lado, pero al final es él quien no puede vivir sin ella.

– No te corras hasta que te lo diga –Consigue decir Neji, ante todo lo que Tenten siente, ella trata de gritar inútilmente– Hazlo –Logra decir, Tenten no pudiendo aguantar más, hace lo que él le pide, terminando juntos.

– Lo hiciste muy bien –Neji le quita la mordaza, la venda y comienza a desatarla, notando lo rojo de su piel donde antes hubo cuerda, sus manos pasan palpando, buscando alguna herida. Al final de su revisión, la toma entre sus brazos– Bien, ¿ahora qué quieres hacer?

– Quiero ver la trilogía de "El Hobbit", quiero chocolate y luego ir a dormir –Dijo Tenten tratando de no verse cansada y a punto de dormir. Neji solo sonrió.

– Esta bien.

* * *

_*Takate Kote: Es una forma de atar… del tipo bondage japonés (de hecho hay muchas formas ._.). Oh, y agradézcanle al video "millenium boy cover expectation" (búsquenlo en youtube) dios me hizo el día xD Los leo mañana, dearies~ (mas bien Leidy RC, que es la que me escribe a diario)_

**¿Reviews?**


	9. Vision

_**Disclaimer:**__ Naruto no me pertenece, todos sus derechos son de Masashi Kishimoto._

_¿Porqué nadie mas lo nota? ¡Estas enfermo! Ah, pero también eres terco como una mula... una mula ciega._

* * *

**Vision**

Todo empezó con señales leves. En clase Neji siempre se sentaba hasta en frente del pizarrón por lo que no se le hizo tan notorio. Aunque a Tenten le gustaba estar en la parte de atrás del salón siempre se sentaba junto a Neji, ¿Por qué? Porque era su mejor amigo y él era un genio que le encantaba estar al frente de todo, incluso de la clase.

Las señales estaban ahí desde el comienzo, algún signo equivocado en matemáticas, una palabra errónea en otra materia pero para Neji solo eran descuidos. Tenten noto desde el inicio que su mejor amigo empezaba a entrecerrar los ojos, él solo decía que tenía algo cansada la vista.

Era obvio para Tenten. Neji estaba perdiendo la vista. Ah, pero el hombre era terco como una mula y era ciego ante las señales que su cuerpo le mandaba. Dulce ironía. Y todo empezó a complicarse para Neji, por lo menos una vez, Tenten lo vio a punto de chocar con una pared. Nadie más lo noto, o no le prestaban tanta atención como ella al presidente de la clase y super genio. Mas ¿qué podía hacer Tenten si Neji no quería escucharla? ¿Acusarlo con su tío? Bueno, esa no era una mala idea.

Los Hyuga tenían los ojos más lindos que Tenten había visto nunca. De tonalidades variadas pero tan sincronizados e iguales; ojos perla, grises, lila y lavanda al entrar a casa de Neji. Incluso su prima Hinata tenía unos ojos que Tenten envidiaba por su color, Tenten siempre veía sus propios ojos demasiado simples a comparación… entonces, ¿Por qué tan lindos ojos debían ser ocultados tras unas gafas?

Con el corazón casi saliendo por la boca, se decidió a entrar a la mansión Hyuga y expresarle lo que había visto mal en Neji a su tío.

* * *

Después de un largo fin de semana, en el que Neji le hizo la ley de hielo, que ella casi no noto, ya que él casi nunca hablaba; empezaron otra vez las clases, Tenten llego a tan solo 2 minutos de empezar la clase. Fue la primera vez que vio a Neji con lentes.

Si era sincera, Tenten creyó que se iba a ver demasiado Nerd, pero al notar sus gafas de gran montura negra, pensó que era la imagen más ardiente que había visto de Neji hasta ese momento. Los lentes eran de un marco grande, dejando los ojos de Neji como la pintura más especial del mundo.

– ¡Hey! Cuatro ojos, lindos lentes –Saludo Tenten, tratando de verse amistosa.

– Hn –Fue la respuesta que obtuvo. Al parecer, Neji seguía enojado con ella. Tenten se acercó a él y de improviso le quito los lentes. Los tuvo en sus manos un rato, viendo como Neji se enojaba con ella.

– Dámelos –Ordeno Neji. En cambio, Tenten se los puso.

– ¡Wow! ¡Veo el futuro con esto! –Bromeo la chica.

– Tenten… –Comenzó a hablar Neji.

– Ya, ya, Toma –Y se los volvió a colocar. Llego el profesor y como siempre, Tenten se sentó al lado de Neji. En un momento en el que el profesor salió por la puerta, Tenten le susurro a Neji.

– Hey Neji. Creo que no te lo había dicho… pero mi tipo de chicos son los nerds, me fascinan los chicos con lentes –Neji se sonrojo– Es ardiente.

* * *

_Puff! No se me ocurría nada x.x y quedo algo corto, pero bueno, no se xD la debilidad visual es una enfermedad ¿no? Y pues ya no se si continuar : la única que lee mis escritos (y le agradezco mucho) es Leidy RC y pues me siento mas ignorada que cuando le dije al sempai que me noticeara. Los leo mañana, dearies~_

**¿Reviews?**


	10. Knock Out

_**Disclaimer:**__ Naruto no me pertenece, todos sus derechos son de Masashi Kishimoto._

_No importa si eres un hombre o una mujer ahí arriba. El deporte no hace distinción de sexo._

* * *

**Knock Out**

El campeonato estatal de TaeKwonDo se acercaba, los anuncios y carteles que se esparcían por toda Konoha le daban fecha para dentro de una semana. Eso dejaba a Neji con menos tiempo para entrenar, él debía ser el campeón, le enseñaría a su tío y a todo el clan que no solo era una ficha más en su juego de ajedrez.

Llevaba entrenando ese deporte desde que tenía memoria, debido a su condición acomodada siempre tuvo un entrenador personal al igual que un tutor privado que los veía a él y a sus primas, por lo que nunca hizo amigos que no fueran hijos de los ricos accionistas de la empresa familiar Hyuga. Aunque él nunca fue demasiado sociable, por lo que era demasiado solitario.

Y el día tan ansiado llego. Vio a sus primas entre la multitud, se sentaron junto a unas chicas, la primera de pelo rosa chicle y ojos verdes, la chica junto a ella era rubia y de ojos azules. Ambas le hablaron a Hinata como si se conocieran de años, tal vez era así. Vio también entre la multitud a Gaara y Temari, dos hijos de los accionistas Sabaku de Suna.

Estaba nervioso, sí; era la primera vez que peleaba con tanta gente viendo pero por fuera podía verse calmado e incluso aburrido. Se anunció como un torneo mixto, pero Neji no vio ningún nombre de chica en la pantalla que nombraba a los competidores. Del otro lado, alguien estaba igual de nerviosa que Neji, igualmente era su primera vez en un torneo, el nombre de la chica era Tenten.

Nadie al verla de cerca podría pensar que ella era fuerte, viéndola con su cara de niña, esos ojos y cabello chocolate no parecía amenaza alguna y puede que fuera una chica, pero era más letal que cualquier hombre, su hermano mayor y su sensei se habían asegurado de eso.

Se suponía que Tenten no iba a concursar, que iba a esperar otro año para mejorar y dar lo mejor, pero debía hacerlo por su mejor amigo Lee. Lee no podía concursar, porque se lastimo las piernas y se hirió de gravedad en una pelea con un chico llamado Gaara, Tenten tenía confianza, ese tal Gaara también había perdido su oportunidad al casi matar a su amigo.

Y ahí estaba ella, no por venganza sino por llenar un espacio. El grupo de Gai-sensei se había descompletado y necesitaban a alguien más, su hermano mayor la apoyo y Gai-sensei estuvo de acuerdo en inscribirla.

Las peleas clasificatorias fueron sencillas de ganar para Neji, su oponente fue demasiado malo y principiante para él, si esto seguía así seguramente Neji saldría victorioso. Después de su combate oyó un apellido no tan común, seguido por un nombre inusual. Neji nunca había oído sobre Tenten. Pero debido a su apellido, podía saber que era hermano de Xiaotian*, el campeón durante cinco años seguidos.

Y ahí lo vio, su modelo a seguir de niño, junto a su sensei personal y una chica de pelo castaño y ojos color chocolate, al parecer Tenten era una chica, si esa era Tenten se veía demasiado pequeña y frágil como para llevar la protección que la delataba como contendiente, su rival se veía más pesado y más fuerte que ella, la haría trizas.

Neji no se imaginaba lo nerviosa que podría estar la chica, podría tener a gente experimentada de su lado, pero eso no le quitaba la desventaja física.

Tenten no estaba nerviosa, había vencido personas más grandes y pesadas que su contrincante. Antes de que subiera a la plataforma, Xiaotian le hablo.

– Hey, recuerda Tenten –Puso sus manos en los hombros de su hermanita– No importa si eres un hombre o una mujer ahí arriba. Suerte– Las palabras de su hermano siempre le ayudaban. Oyó los fuertes gritos de sus padres que se encontraban en las bancas abarrotadas de gente.

Tenten subió a la plataforma, se oyó la campana que daba inicio a la pelea, Tenten giro velozmente y dio una patada certera a la cabeza de su oponente que cayó fulminado en un Knock Out, dándole la victoria inmediata a Tenten. El público se quedó callado aun sin saber muy bien que había pasado al igual que el jurado, los únicos que vitoreaban a la chica eran sus padres, su hermano y su sensei.

Neji nunca había visto un Knock Out tan rápido ni siquiera él lo hubiera hecho, la chica además de fuerte era ágil y veloz. Al parecer si tendría competencia para ganar y esperaba con ansia pelear contra ella.

* * *

_Xiaotian*: Como lo dije una vez, creo que el padre de Tenten se podría llamar Tian, que significa cielo en chino, Xiao es algo que se le agrega a los nombres para decir que es pequeño… aunque luego lo busque y resulto ser un nombre de chica que significa pequeño cielo o pequeño ángel ._.U_

_Lo siento, no sé si quedo bien… digo, me disculpo porque no sé si esta correcto ya que yo no practico Taekwondo, es más, el único deporte que practico es comer. Y enserio muchas gracias por sus reviews, con ellos siento que no hago un desperdicio de mi vida y ya no me importa mucho si no me noticea el sempai 7n7. Pero bueno, los leo mañana, dearies~_

**¿Review?**


	11. Jarrón Feo

_**Disclaimer:**__ Naruto no me pertenece, todos sus derechos son de Masashi Kishimoto._

_Los regalos son formas de cariño, pero si es tu forma de demostrarme que me quieres prefiero elegir. ¿No puedo romperlo y ya?_

* * *

**Jarrón feo.**

Tenten no era torpe, su domino con las armas y su puntería perfecta eran prueba de ello. Ella podía dar en el blanco diez veces de diez, era ágil y veloz lo que la convertía en una perfecta kunoichi. Con precisión milimétrica podía saber exactamente qué tan lejos estaba un blanco de ella. Entonces ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera roto algo por accidente?

Todo empezó como un día normal, despertó, se vistió y arreglo como siempre, llego a entrenar con su equipo; Lee y Gai-sensei como de costumbre estaban en su propio mundo, lleno de verde, juventud, llamas y tortugas. Busco a su compañero faltante con la mirada, al no encontrarlo decidió ir a buscarlo a la mansión Hyuga.

Una sirvienta le abrió la puerta y la llevo a una habitación para que esperara a Neji, que seguramente estaba ocupado con algún tema sobre el clan. La habitación parecía más un museo de objetos antiguos, lleno de jarrones, objetos y pinturas que seguramente costaban más que la casa de Tenten.

Tenten normalmente era impaciente, no podía estar diez minutos calmada a menos que su vida dependiera de ello. Empezó a caminar en la sala, estirando sus brazos hacia todos lados para mantenerse activa y calentar para el entrenamiento al mismo tiempo.

Y ahí sucedió. Un movimiento de su mano fue suficiente para tirar un jarrón de color amarillo chillón que estaba colocado en una mesa auxiliar. Trato en vano de tomarlo antes de que se cayera, pero ni su velocidad pudo contra la gravedad. Solo pudo cerrar los ojos al oír el sonido de ese jarrón rompiéndose en mil pedazos.

Oh dios. ¿Y ahora qué haría? ¿Y si era una reliquia antigua y cara? ¿Qué tal si era la última posesión que tenía Neji de su madre? ¿La mataría lenta y dolorosamente o rápido y silencioso? ¿Cuanto tiempo podría huir antes de que Neji la encontrara?

Debía hacer algo rápido. Oyó los pasos de alguien acercándose a la puerta, Tenten empezó a sudar frio; tomo todos los pedazos y los metió en una vasija enorme que estaba cerca de la puerta.

– ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo? –La voz grave de su compañero de equipo la paralizo. Neji la encontró parada cerca de la puerta corrediza, Tenten se tensó y trato de parecer normal.

– ¿Yo? P-pues… ya me iba. Sí, eso –Trato de no sonar nerviosa, rio mientras se rascaba la nuca con una mano– Tardabas mucho.

– Ya –Neji trato de leer su cara buscando que era lo que había hecho, pero no descubrió nada– Vámonos.

Tenten casi suspira de alivio, Neji no se había dado cuenta del jarrón roto. Bien, ahora solo era cosa de evitar la mirada de Neji, él siempre sabia cuando pasaba algo extraño. Pero bueno, tal vez cualquiera podría darse cuenta de que ella era culpable de algo, Tenten era demasiado expresiva y muy mala mintiendo.

Caminaron por los pasillos de la enorme casa, Neji al frente siendo seguido por Tenten. Pasaron por la puerta y se encaminaron hacia el campo de entrenamiento donde tal vez Gai-sensei y Lee los esperaban. Los Hyuga eran reservados con quien entrenaba adentro de la mansión o tal vez Neji respetaba demasiado la casa de su tío para que no terminara con las paredes de papel deshechas por las armas punzocortantes de Tenten.

Cuando llegaron al campo de entrenamiento, Neji se volvió a encararla, la vio con su mirada más gélida y cruzo los brazos. Dios, Tenten era hombre… mujer muerta.

– Bien ¿Qué rompiste exactamente? –Mierda, se había dado cuenta y ella no podía negarlo, ese ruido al romperse se pudo haber oír desde afuera.

– Un jarrón –Tenten bajo la vista. Se sentía como una niña siendo regañada– Era amarillo y algo feo. ¡Te juro que no era mi intención! ¡Lo pagaré!

– Gracias –Tenten levanto la vista y lo miro confundida.

– ¿Ah?

– La junta de hace unas horas era por Naruto. Pidió la mano de Hinata-sama –Neji trato de explicar, pero Tenten seguía sin entender– Trajo como presente ese horrible jarrón. Desde que lo vi quise romperlo. Era desagradable a la vista –Tenten sonrió aliviada, iba a vivir otro poco.

– Bien. Ahora, entrenemos –Neji se colocó en su posición de pelea característico preparado para lo que Tenten le arrojara. Tenten solo sonrió aún más e invoco su Bo, le iba a dar una paliza a Neji por haberla preocupado.

* * *

_Bien, creo que quedo raro xD pero buehno me estoy quedando sin ideas (si tienen algo en mente díganmelo y ya veré que puedo hacer) y digamos que la escuela ya está para la recta final (este año si salgo ._.9) y pues hay cosas que debo hacer (no vivo de los fanfics~, no vivo de los fanfics), debo de preparar mis cosas para el pase y así. ¡Pero pues noticeénme! No dejan Reviews .3. Los leo mañana, dearies~_

**¿Review?**


	12. Ellos

**Disclaimer:** _Naruto no me pertenece, todos sus derechos son de Masashi Kishimoto._

_Tengo miedo, no se que esta pasando. No puedo ayudarte y no puedes ayudarme, pero cuando estoy contigo todos mis miedos se van._

* * *

**Ellos**

Tenten en realidad no entendía exactamente como había llegado hasta ahí. Ella debería seguir huyendo, seguramente la encontrarían si se quedaba más tiempo en ese lugar.

Desde pequeña supo que era diferente, los demás no oían lo que ella, los demás no veían a la gente que Tenten veía. Ella tenía miedo en las noches, despertaba con personas desconocidas viéndola desde un punto, siempre observándola. Y eso le preocupo a su familia, viendo que la niña crecía sin amigos y normalmente hablaba sola la llevaron con doctores, doctores que la medicaron hasta la inconciencia. Pero eso no termino allí, los medicamentos la pusieron peor, amplificaron su malestar. Al final su madre, la única que la apoyaba, termino metiéndola en un instituto psiquiátrico. Un manicomio.

Tenten logró escapar, aunque no sabía cuánto tiempo estuvo allí, pudieron ser días, meses e incluso años. Era un día lluvioso, la habían sacado a tomar aire y cuando tuvo la oportunidad corrió, corrió hasta que un costado le dolió y sus piernas no pudieron más, se hizo la noche y se encontró con una casa. Una casa abandonada.

La fachada y algunas paredes estaban cubiertas de hierba, era una casa demasiado antigua, tal vez incuso del periodo Asuka* y se veía demasiado grande como para haber sido una simple casa. Tenten se preguntaba porque estaba tan abandonada; algunas de las paredes de papel se caían y las esquinas estaban llenas de moho.

El clima no ayudaba mucho, la oscuridad y las nubes hacían el lugar demasiado tétrico. Tenten tenía frio, estaba mojada por la lluvia y solo tenía una bata cubriéndola. Su cabello castaño estaba hecho un desorden esponjado por la lluvia, los ojos chocolate trataban de acostumbrarse a la oscuridad y sus oídos se agudizaban tratando de advertirla de algún peligro.

Los relámpagos eran con la única luz que contaba, solo podía oír el repiqueteo de la lluvia contra las tejas, luego un ruido comenzó a hacerse cada vez más fuerte, sonidos de algo siendo golpeado. Tum, tum. Tum, tum. El corazón de Tenten comenzó a latir fuertemente, por su lógica sabía que tenía que alejarse del ruido, pero sus pies desobedecieron su razón, tal vez las medicinas todavía tenían efecto; con sus pies descalzos y fríos fue siguiendo los sonidos que aumentaban cada vez más.

Camino por los pasillos laberinticos de la enorme y silenciosa casa hasta dar con un patio interno, la hierba crecía libre junto con varias plantas silvestres. Ahí un joven, no mayor a ella golpeaba un poste sin importarle la lluvia, Tenten se le quedo viendo un rato y se dio cuenta de que él no estaba mojándose… era uno de _ellos_.

Uno de los pasos de Tenten hizo que la madera podrida del piso emitiera un sonido. Esto hizo que el ser delante de ella volteara a verla. Sus ojos perla se fijaron espectralmente en ella, Tenten se preguntó si sus ojos eran del mismo color cuando estaba vivo.

– Llegas tarde Tenten –Le hablo el hombre. Sus facciones eran finas, su cabello era largo y brillante y su ropa parecía de otra época. Normalmente _ellos_ no le hablaban, siempre se mantenían en silencio, siempre observando los movimientos de Tenten.

– Disculpa, pero ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? –Pregunto extrañada Tenten. Nunca le había dicho su nombre a algún fantasma, ¿Cómo era posible que él supiera su nombre?

– No seas tonta. Te conozco desde los doce –Comenzó a moverse hacia ella. Oh no, eso era malo, siempre era malo cuando uno de ellos se le acercaba– ¿Por qué estas vistiendo eso?

– Yo no… –El fantasma la toco. Sintió una descarga eléctrica y una explosión en su cabeza sucedió, momentos sacados de otra era la atormentaron, recuerdos distantes de Neji aún con vida, como la conoció a ella y después su fatídica muerte. Cada vez que un fantasma la tocaba siempre era lo mismo, podía ver la historia de la pobre alma en desgracia y llegar hasta la parte en la que moría. Pero algo no era normal, oh no, algo iba demasiado mal. Después de eso se vio a ella, con trajes que nunca había usado, personas que nunca había conocido incluyendo a Neji. Era su vida anterior.

Cuando Tenten volvió a abrir los ojos estaba tirada en el suelo, Neji la veía extrañado cerca de ella. A Tenten le dieron ganas de llorar.

– ¡Oh, Neji! –Cubrió su cara con las manos y empezó a sollozar– ¿Qué hare ahora? Tengo tanto miedo… y tú no estás.

– Todo estará bien, estoy aquí –Neji trato de tocarla, pero su mano la atravesó… como si fuera un fantasma– ¿Qué… –Sonidos en el exterior los alertaron, la habían encontrado. Tenten seguía llorando, con sus manos cubrió su boca silenciando los sonidos de pena que salían de ella.

– Sígueme –Neji sabía que algo iba mal, Tenten llegaba tarde a su entrenamiento y cuando llegaba era con ropas extrañas y el cabello hecho un desastre. No entendía muy bien que pasaba, pero la estaban buscando y él debía esconderla.

Empezó a caminar por los pasillos que conocía tan bien, debía llevarla a un lugar donde nunca la buscarían. Tenten confió en él y lo siguió, ya podía reconocer los cuartos que anteriormente eran la mansión Hyuga. Se sentía segura con él, Neji se había portado mejor que los monstruos que ella conocía como humanos, sus ojos se veían tan vivos y su aura era cálida o eso le pareció a Tenten. El miedo que tuvo toda su vida se alejaba cuando estaba junto a Neji.

* * *

_*El periodo Asuka son de los años 550 d.C. hasta por el 710 d.C. y se supone que Naruto, "históricamente" debería haber sucedido por esos años. O eso creo._

_Quedo más raro de lo normal xD y me estoy quedando sin ideas y además esto era una idea para una historia que iba a empezar en wattpad y me la robe a mi misma ;A; pero meh, ya casi es mitad de mes ¡Puedo terminarlo! Los leo mañana dearies~_

**¿Reviews?**


	13. Yakuza

**Disclaimer:**_ Naruto no me pertenece, todos sus derechos son de Masashi Kishimoto._

_Yo era leal contigo solo porque pensé que tú lo eras conmigo. Ya no queda más, ahora tienes que morir…_

* * *

**Yakuza**

El cigarrillo se desgastaba lentamente en el tejado, el rifle colocado en su lugar, listo para dar en el blanco, mientras en el edificio de enfrente la víctima estaba en su habitación sin saber el peligro que le esperaba a la vuelta de la esquina. El asesino tomo su cigarrillo, le dio una calada y lo volvió a dejar donde estaba antes. Se colocó en posición, respiro y tiro del gatillo, la bala perforo el aire, rompió la ventana y dio en el blanco.

El francotirador no tenía ni una remota idea de la vida de su víctima, lo único que sabía era que la habían mandado matarlo y así lo hizo ella. Solo obedecía órdenes. Tenten fue encontrada por el clan Hyuga cuando solo era un bebé; Hiashi-sama, el líder, la tomo como una más de la familia, cuando creció y ellos se dieron cuenta de la fantástica arma que había caído a sus brazos le enseñaron todo lo que debía hacer.

Ella era leal al clan Hyuga, incluso podría dar su vida si se la pidieran. Fidelidad, obediencia y lealtad. Estaba demasiado agradecida con ellos y el clan hizo de ella su títere personal, cosa que a ella ya no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Por eso la hicieron tan mortífera, podía dar en el blanco a cualquier cosa en movimiento y manejar todo tipo de armas.

Desarmo el rifle, le quito el silenciador y limpio cualquier rastro que hubiera podido dejar.

– Sabia que estarías aquí –Hablo una voz grave detrás de ella.

– Claro que sí. Usted me mando el trabajo –Respondió mientras se daba la vuelta. Se quitó su gorra dejando caer sus ondas color chocolate– Jefe –Vio al hombre con desprecio sin ocultarlo.

– Hace unos meses no eras tan formal, Tenten –Sonrió de manera burlona– Es más, gritabas mi nombre.

– Hace unos meses tenías balas en la espalda y estabas a punto de morir desangrado –Dijo la chica, tratando de no verse afectada– Las cosas cambian, Neji-san.

Neji era sobrino de Hiashi, por lo tanto él y Tenten eran amigos desde la cuna, cuando Hiashi se quiso retirar y como no pensaba dejar a sus hijas en el "negocio" familiar puso en la cabeza del clan a Neji, por lo que Tenten se volvió su mano derecha y amante. La noche antes de la tragedia Neji se portó diferente. El duro y salvaje sexo cambio por primera vez en algo tierno y lento lleno de amor, Tenten no lo entendió en el momento pero estaba encantada con el cambio, a la mañana siguiente ella se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal.

Neji no tuvo tiempo para ella, se porto indiferente con Tenten por estar enfocado en un plan, pero el verdadero motivo es que Neji no podía decirle a Tenten que esa era la ultima vez que podrían estar juntos. Resulto que los rivales de negocios se habían llevado a Hinata, la prima de Neji, en su rescate algo salió mal. El jefe rival tenia amenazada con una pistola a Hinata que había tratado de huir por el techo, Neji entro y la logro salvar poniéndose como escudo humano entre ella y las balas. Tenten llego minutos después, no logro hallar con el culpable pero pudo encontrar a Neji aún con vida.

Neji logro sobrevivir después de meses de terapia, pero Tenten no podía soportar verlo en ese estado. Tomo una misión en el extranjero y no volvió hasta hace unas semanas, siguió con su lealtad hacia la familia Hyuga pero nada era como antes, no podía ver a Hinata sin odio en su mirada y ella no tenía la culpa.

– Los sentimientos son los que cambian. No debías hacerlo –Neji saco de su bolsillo un cigarro y encendedor– El amor te hace débil si eres un mercenario. –Encendió el cigarro y le dio una calada.

– ¡¿Dónde quedo tu honor?! –Tenten extrajo de su pantalón una pistola y le apunto a Neji– ¡Maldita basura! ¡Yo te salve la vida y puedo quitártela ahora mismo!

– No salvaste nada. –Neji expulso humo de su boca– Yo debía morir en ese techo. ¡Ese era el plan! –Con esa respuesta Tenten comenzó a llorar. Lagrimas salían una por una de sus ojos sin que ella tratara de detenerlas, Neji al ver esto tiro su cigarro y camino hacia ella tomándola en un abrazo protector, Tenten olía a sudor, humo de cigarro y pólvora. Al sentir el latido del corazón de Neji en su mejilla, Tenten soltó el arma y lo abrazo fuertemente mientras seguía llorando en su pecho. Porque más que lealtad hacia la familia Hyuga era el amor hacia Neji lo que le hacía seguir matando.

* * *

_Yoh, yoh~ Es la yakuza japonesa, te mata cinco veces antes de que caigas al suelo. Oh y el fic de hoy se lo agradezco a otra pareja que shippeo… el mormor/moramori, son tan sexis esos dos 7u7. Los leo mañana, dearies~_

**¿Reviews?**


	14. Mata perros

**Disclaimer:**_ Naruto no me pertenece, todos sus derechos son de Masashi Kishimoto._

_¿Por qué el mundo es cruel y se lleva lo que más quiero?_

* * *

**Mata perros.**

Tenten vestía de negro y era verano, no lo hacía por que fuera gótica, cosa que no era, sino porque todos debían saber que estaba de luto. Aunque eso significara asarse en el sol. La pequeña tumba hecha recientemente en su jardín seguía fresca.

– Supéralo Tenten –Neji le hablo desde la puerta que conectaba al jardín.

– ¡Nunca! Tamtam era parte de la familia, lo vi crecer… –"Oh genial" pensó Neji, ahora le iba a echar la culpa…de nuevo.

– Solo lo tuviste durante un mes –Dijo Neji cruzando los brazos.

– ¡Pudo haber vivido más de no ser por ti! –Recrimino Tenten– ¡Tú lo odiaste desde que llego! –Neji solo giro los ojos. Dios los estaba poniendo a prueba.

Hace un mes Tenten había llevado a un perro a la casa, una cosita insignificante que más que un chihuahua parecía una rata. El perrito temblaba como gelatina en terremoto, con su cabeza gigante y desproporcional a su pequeño cuerpo, que orinaba en cualquier parte de la casa y le ladraba a Neji hasta el cansancio. Oh, qué recuerdos.

Un día como cualquier otro Neji se iba a trabajar y sacaba de la cochera el auto, un lujoso BMW negro regalo de su tío. Ese día Tenten había sacado a Tamtam temprano para llevarlo a dar su caminata matutina, pero al abrir la puerta el perrito corrió hasta el coche de Neji que iba en reversa y comenzó a ladrarle a una llanta. Neji no había visto al perro, así que paso encima de él con el auto, por lo que el perrito murió. Neji lo atropello y Tenten solo pudo gritar al ver al pobre Tamtam hecho tortilla.

Era cierto que Neji no soportaba al pobre perro miniatura, pero eso no significaba que él quisiera su muerte. Estaba bien que el perro mordiera los muebles, que se hiciera del baño en la ropa de Neji, que le quitara la atención de Tenten o que le ladrara enojado, hacía que Neji quisiera perderlo o regalarlo, pero no matarlo, eso fue solo un accidente.

En cambio, Tenten lo había adorado desde el momento en que lo vio con esos ojos tristes observándola, ella amaba a los animales, más a los pequeños y tiernos; por eso al ver a Tamtam en la tienda de animales supo que debía llevárselo a casa y darle el cariño que él merecía. El perrito alegraba la casa, puede que fuera un poco travieso pero era solo por ser pequeño, seguramente cuando temblaba era porque no se había acostumbrado a su nuevo hogar y estaba confiada en que Tamtam quería mucho a Neji y solo quería llamar su atención.

Al día siguiente del entierro, Neji no se había presentado ante ella, lo que era bueno porque Tenten todavía seguía enojada con él. Era su día libre por lo que estaba en la casa que compartía con Neji, sentada en el sofá de la casa viendo una película y tomando un té helado.

– Hey –Neji apareció una parte de su cuerpo por el arco que conectaba la sala con la entrada. Tenten solo lo vio molesta.

– Oh, si es el mata perros –Hablo Tenten. Seguramente no lo iba a perdonar, por más que tratara de disculparse, cosa que no había hecho aún.

– Solo quiero pedir una disculpa. No fue mi intención… –De hecho ni siquiera era su culpa, el mugre perro se había ido contra el coche– Y sé que es pronto para esto, pero te he traído algo.

Neji camino un poco hacia ella sujetando una correa, detrás de él entro un cachorro de bulldog inglés que olfateaba todo el lugar. Tenten abrió los ojos, nunca creyó que por iniciativa propia Neji trajera un perro a la casa y al ver al perrito supo que era perfecto para ellos.

– Su nombre es Pumba –Dijo Neji. Tenten sonrió sin poder ocultarlo– Kiba, el amigo de Hinata-sama, me debía un favor.

– Neji ¡Es hermoso! –Exclamo Tenten poniéndose en cuclillas y comenzando a jugar con Pumba. Neji solo suspiro, sabía que Tenten no lo iba a perdonar simplemente así como si nada; al verla sonreír y jugar con el perro solo esperaba que no fuera tan malvado como el otro.

* * *

_Que conste… no tengo nada contra los chihuahuas ¡Ellos me odian! D: Tajín (el perro chihuahua de un amigo) y Coco (el chihuahua de mi tía) me odian a muerte, cosa que los otros perros no hacen y pues yo tengo una weimaraner llamada Lady y la amo musho x3 también debo decir que he tenido algo de mala suerte con mis perros, 3 se perdieron antes de que llegará Puchi (un poodle o algo así, que todavía tengo); pero meh, creo que no quieren saber sobre mi amor por los perros. __**Si es que tienen la posibilidad, ADOPTEN NO COMPREN**__. Y menos a lugares de los centros comerciales o lugares como el mercado de Sonora (los animales ahí tienen muchas enfermedades y se mueren). Los leo mañana, dearies~_

**¿Review?**


	15. La princesa y el sapo

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, todos sus derechos son de Masashi Kishimoto. Los personajes y la historia de "La princesa y el sapo" le pertenecen a Disney.

_No importa como luces, no importa tu origen o incluso que serás. Todos saben lo que quieren pero no lo que necesitan. Es tu deber, trabajar duro. Cuando sepas que hay en ti habrá un cielo sin nubes esperándote._

* * *

**La princesa y el sapo.**

El pequeño sapo miraba hacia las estrellas. Las contemplaba embelesada pensando en cómo había terminado en ese apuro y como podía solucionarlo. Surcando el rio en un bote de vapor que se dirigía hacia la fiesta del Mardi Gras.

"_Pide un deseo a las estrellas y cosas mágicas pasaran_".

La primera vez en años que le pidió a una estrella un deseo, se encontró con ese sapo, un sapo mágico. Ella siempre supo que pidiéndole algo a una estrella no se iba a cumplir, debía esforzarse para lograrlo, Tenten había tenido el sueño de tener su propio restaurante desde pequeña. Ella había sacrificado muchas cosas en el camino, bailes, reuniones, diversión e incluso amigos. Pero sabía que necesitaba trabajar más duro para su cometido.

Su amiga Ino tal vez siguiera creyendo en cuentos de hadas, porque ella si podía tener lo que quisiera con tan solo pedirlo, había nacido en una familia acomodada, su padre y ella vivían en una casa del barrio francés, el padre de Ino se encargaba de un campo de algodón.

Pero desde pequeñas habían tomado diferentes opiniones respecto a eso; Tenten era de una familia humilde, su madre siempre cosía vestidos para Ino, así la conoció, mientras su padre trabajaba en una lavandería* casi todo el día. Por eso pensaba en una forma más realista las cosas, veía a sus padres esforzarse para que ella no muriera de hambre.

La única forma de tener lo que quería en ese mundo era trabajando duro, un sueño no puede andar si tu no lo haces primero. Por eso ella tenía tres trabajos, se desvivía para conseguir el dinero suficiente y así finalmente comprar ese lugar que siempre quiso que fuera suyo. La bruja Tsunade le había dicho que su padre y ella tenían algo adentro de ellos, seguramente era determinación.

– ¿Lista? Ya casi llegamos –Otro sapo, un poco más grande se le acerco. Ese sapo la había metido en todos esos problemas.

Neji solo quería ser libre, libre de su tío y su mandato. Su tío gobernaba en tierras de oriente, pero todo debía seguir sus reglas, incluso sus hijas se prometerían a algún noble. Nunca creyó que esas historias sobre la magia fueran verdaderas. Y él había caído en la trampa de "libertad" que le ofrecía el hombre sombra. Debió haber seguido el plan desde un principio y haberse prometido con Ino, si se casaba con ella seguramente su tío lo dejaría en paz.

– Si, espera. Quiero mostrarte algo –Tenten mostro con una pata delantera un edificio abandonado cerca del rio, a comparación de los otros que estaban llenos de luces y colores por la fiesta, este se veía viejo y abandonado– Ese es mi próximo restaurante. Ya lo veras, será algo… impresionante.

Neji vio la cara de Tenten, esa pasión por algo que tenía en mente. Su sueño era casi tan real que podía imaginárselo. Hace unos minutos estaba a punto de decirle a Tenten lo que ella significaba para él, quería decirle que todo iba a estar bien, luego vio el entusiasmo de Tenten al hablar de su restaurante y el quería complacerla, pero para eso él debía apegarse al plan inicial. Se casaría con Ino y ella le daría el dinero que le faltaba a Tenten a cambio.

– ¡Yosh! ¡Aquí estaban! –Una voz los llamo– Ya vamos a desembarcar y Lee va a tocar con los profesionales ¡Vamos! –Maito Gai, una luciérnaga que los había ayudado horas antes, los estaba esperando, emocionado por la próxima actuación de la bestia verde. La música de las trompetas empezaba a sonar con ese ritmo de jazz tan característico de la época.

– Bien Neji, como Tsunade-sama dijo: "Debes besar a una princesa para romper el hechizo" –Tenten siguió a Gai para bajar del barco.

Los cuentos podían volverse realidad, eso solo depende de ti. Ahora. ¿Qué tanto debía trabajar un sapo para tener su propio restaurante?

* * *

_*Lavandería: Hice mi tarea, estudie un poco de historia y se supone que para esa época (1920) la gente asiática en Nueva Orleans tenía el barrio chino más grande en EU. Y la mayoría se dedicaba a la lavandería._

_Primero, por algunos fanarts en Tumblr de Neji-Rapunzel y Tenten-Flynn pensé en hacerlo de "enredados". Luego pensé en mi pareja favorita de "Frozen" el Helsa, pero luego pensé que era una mala idea porque no encontraba cosas en común. Después salio "Mulan" y pensé: muy cliché, "Valiente"? Cómo mierda lo hago nejiten? Y después pum! Mi reproductor puso la BSO de "La princesa y el sapo" y dije "de aquí soy 7u7" (además agréguenle mi teoría conspiratoria de que Louis de Pointe Du Lac fue el que mato al padre de Tiana –Edicion: Ya termine el libro, no, él no pudo matarlo… necesito otra teoría loca-). Los leo mañana (o tal vez no), dearies~_

**¿Reviews?**


	16. Nauseas

**Disclaimer:** _Naruto no me pertenece, todos sus derechos son de Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

**Nauseas**

¡Oh, las vacaciones! Normalmente una persona piensa que hacer en vacaciones, planea actividades para mantenerse activo y disfrutar al máximo el respiro que se da después de una jornada de trabajo o escuela quitándote el estrés y la ansiedad. Y si es que se tiene dinero puedes viajar a cualquier lugar que quieras.

Neji solo tenía un plan para sus vacaciones de verano. Él iba a comer hasta que tuviera sueño y luego iba a dormir hasta tener hambre, sin preocupaciones; su plan sonaba fantástico en su mente, Neji pensaba no salir en todo lo que duraran sus vacaciones pero se veía impedido gracias a sus amigos que organizaban salidas.

No es que no quisiera estar con sus amigos, pero prefería quedarse en su casa viendo una película y comiendo chatarra que en cualquier lugar al que ellos quisieran sacarlo. Todo estaba repleto de gente que tenía los días libres, eso sin mencionar el clima caluroso que hacía más insoportable estar afuera.

Estaba viendo por enésima vez su serie favorita, cuando su teléfono vibro en la mesa. Un mensaje de Sasuke había llegado.

"Vienes mañana al parque de diversiones?" –Se leía en el mensaje, Neji estaba a punto de negarse, cuando llego otro mensaje– "Tenten viene".

Mierda. Sasuke le había dado al clavo.

Pero bueno, no era tan difícil saber que Neji estaba más que enamorado de Tenten si cuando lo veía acercarse cada vez se ponía peor que el Doctor Tofu*. Neji podía pasar de un estado normal a uno de alerta máxima en segundos, como era demasiado controlado en sus sentimientos, trataba de que ella no notara sus cambios de personalidad.

Tecleo su respuesta en el celular– "Iré" –Después de eso Sasuke le paso los datos de donde y a qué hora se reunirían.

Al día siguiente él llego a tiempo como siempre lo había hecho, cuando llego Tenten vio como una luz emanaba de ella naturalmente, eso o ya estaba muy ido en eso del amor; tuvieron que esperar a algunos que llegaron tarde, léase Naruto, Lee, Ino y Kiba. Tomaron un tren que los dejo en la entrada del parque, pero al llegar ahí todos tomaron caminos separados.

Ino y Sakura se llevaron a Sasuke a la rueda de la fortuna, Lee se pegó como una lapa a Naruto y Hinata, Kiba se fue con Shino hacia algún juego, de Temari y Shikamaru no supo a donde habían ido y al final dejaron a Tenten con él. Maldito Sasuke, de alguna forma debía ser su culpa sino Lee estaba de nuevo como cupido.

– Creo que ahora solo somos tú y yo ¿Eh, Neji? –Dijo Tenten mientras le sonreía. Neji solo asintió, mientras menos abriera la boca para decir algo menos estúpido quedaría ante ella– Bien –Tenten tomo la mano de Neji– Vamos a esa montaña rusa.

Neji no entendía la necesidad de la gente en subirse a esos juegos, esperar horas por solo unos minutos de diversión ¿Qué tenía de divertido un vehículo moviéndose a toda velocidad en un riel inestable? Bien, tal vez ver "Destino final 3"** no era tan buena idea después de todo. Pero aun con todos sus puntos en contra del juego se encontró formado junto a Tenten, listos para subir. Se subieron en un carrito, Neji comenzó a sudar mientras el carrito hacia su movimiento de salida.

– ¿Estás bien Neji? –Pregunto Tenten preocupada por su amigo. Neji solo asintió, comenzó a sentir nauseas cuando el carro que los llevaba comenzaba a ascender.

Desde el primer mensaje Neji supo que nada bueno saldría de salir de casa en vacaciones, la gente se accidenta, es secuestrada o vomita frente a la persona que le gusta. Justo como él ahora mismo. Se encontraba cerca de la salida del dichoso juego, vomitando su desayuno mientras Tenten sujetaba su cabello para que no se ensuciara.

– Creo que no fue buena idea subir Neji –Hablo Tenten al ver que Neji terminaba de vomitar– Toma –Le mostro a Neji una pastilla blanca– Te quitara las náuseas. Traje algunas por si acaso.

– Gracias –Neji la tomo con su mano y se la paso de un golpe– Me voy –Neji comenzó a caminar, sin siquiera ver a Tenten, ya había hecho algo vergonzoso frente a ella. No haría otra cosa.

– ¡Neji! –Grito Tenten– Por ahí no es la salida –Oh, mierda. Estúpido y cruel destino– Ven, te acompaño a casa. Neji no hablo para nada mientras caminaban, Tenten simplemente hablaba de otras cosas para no incomodar a Neji. Al llegar a su casa, Tenten se despidió, Neji quería que ella se quedara pero debía hacerlo ahora o nunca.

– Tenten –Llamó Neji, haciendo que ella lo viera– ¿Quieres entrar? Podemos ver una película– Tenten sonrió y asintió. Neji solo se repetía mentalmente una y otra vez "no actúes como idiota", al igual que Tenten que en todas las vacaciones había querido solo pasar tiempo a solas con Neji.

* * *

_*Doctor Tofu: De Ranma ½, si es que no lo vieron pues el doctor siempre actuaba de un modo raro cuando estaba junto a Kasumi y pues ella ni en cuenta._

_**Destino final 3: Una película tontamente genial o genialmente tonta, con muertes demasiado idiotas, como por ejemplo la de la montaña rusa._

_Este si quedo hecho un asco. No sé si sea bueno decirles, pero digamos que tengo unos antecedentes de depresión junto con dos intentos de suicidio y pues estos días me ha llegado fuerte; por eso no pude subir antes y no sé si pueda terminar el mes (con vida). Y pues otra cosa, una pregunta que me gustaría que respondieran, si se me ocurriera empezar a subir mi historia "original" a Wattpad ¿la leerían? Los leo (o tal vez no) mañana._

**¿Reviews?**


	17. Un pésimo chofer

**Disclaimer:** _Naruto no me pertenece, todos sus derechos son de Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

**Un mal chofer.**

Sus dedos tamborileaban en su rodilla, obviamente estaba nerviosa. No todos los días te casas en una boda sacada de tus sueños. Y en parte era así, aunque en su sueño el novio… era otra persona. Pero ese no era el punto. Su futuro esposo era una persona maravillosa a la cual ella quería demasiado.

Volvió a revisar su maquillaje en el espejo de mano. Seguía inmaculado, al igual que su cabello recogido en un elaborado peinado con rizos hechos esa misma mañana. Su vestido blanco era hermoso, una extraña pero detallada cruza entre un cheongsam* con la cola larga del vestido de novias occidental tradicional.

Aun no entendía la finalidad d una boda en una iglesia… ella no era muy creyente que digamos. Pero bueno, uno de sus deseos más profundos después de una espada samurái hecha de puro chocolate, era una boda típica occidental; como esas bodas que había visto en las películas americanas. Cuando expreso ese deseo nadie opuso resistencia, ni sus padres budistas ni el novio.

Y su futuro esposo había complacido en cualquiera de los sueños disparatados de Tenten para ese día tan especial. E incluso cosas que ni ella se había imaginado, como esa bella limusina llena de flores para ella.

La limusina blanca iba a una velocidad regular entre el tráfico de ese día, podría llegar solo unos minutos más tarde de lo previsto. La iglesia que habían conseguido para la boda era demasiado hermosa, algo pequeña pero con detalles que parecían hechos en la era barroca, solo lo parecían ya que la iglesia no tendría más de diez años allí, con esculpidos en las paredes y techo pintados de un dorado cegador.

Si, la iglesia era hermosa. Justo como la que acababan de pasar. Porque esa era la iglesia… y el chofer no se detuvo ahí. Ese fue el instante en el que algo se vino abajo.

– ¡Disculpa! Te has pasado la iglesia –Tenten se acercó cuanto pudo al asiento delantero y bajo el vidrio que la separaba del conductor– La boda es por a…

Detuvo su hablar al ver a su mejor amigo conduciendo la limusina. Llevaba el traje que seguramente llevarían los demás padrinos de su boda.

– ¿Sabes por qué la mayoría de los matrimonios terminan rápidamente? Las mujeres siempre sueñan con el día de su boda, no piensan en el día después de la boda o con quien será. –Hablo Neji sin quitar la vista del camino.

– ¡Neji! ¿Qué estás haciendo?

– Te estoy raptando –Neji siguió manejando, llevándola lejos de la iglesia.

– Tuviste tu oportunidad, me hubieras pedido casarnos y no molestarte cuando alguien más lo hizo. –La voz de Tenten se oía algo resentida.

Se conocieron en secundaria, desde ese momento se volvieron amigos y Tenten se enamoró locamente de Neji. Ellos estuvieron saliendo un largo tiempo, cuando Neji no quiso ir más allá simplemente rompieron pero no dejaron de ser amigos. Luego ella conoció a un hombre y al año él le propuso matrimonio.

-Cásate conmigo.

\- ¿Se te soltó un tornillo? Me iba a casar con otro hace casi media hora.

-…

-…

-Cásate conmigo.

\- Está bien. Pero muévete, yo conduciré, eres un pésimo chofer.

* * *

En otro lugar, lejos de ellos otra pareja se está casando.

–Y es que si hay alguien aquí que se oponga al sagrado matrimonio de estas dos personas, que hable ahora o, que calle para siempre –Finalizo la oración el cura.

Un chico de enormes cejas en traje y con el cabello en forma de tazón corría acelerado hacia el altar. Debía interrumpir esa boda como si su vida dependiera de ello, su amiga se iba a casar con la persona equivocada si no se apresuraba.

– ¡Alto! ¡No te puedes casar con él! ¡Tú no lo amas! –Toda la gente lo vio extrañado. Hasta la novia, que volteo a verlo. No era Tenten, como Lee pensó… era otra persona. Se equivocó de boda. Lee se sintió incómodo y trato de irse lejos de ahí…

* * *

_*Cheongsam: Es el vestido tradicional chino, pegado completamente al cuerpo, en el vestido que le pensé a Tenten termina en un tipo de cola de sirena que esta alargada por detrás._

_Ya alguna vez escribí sobre Neji y Tenten casándose y cuando este prompt salió, dije "meh, y si Neji se robara a la novia?", oh la última parte de Lee interrumpiendo una boda la saque de una "telenovela" (¿?) en youtube (hazme reír y serás millonario omar chaparro… algo)._

**¿Reviews?**


	18. Pelea infantil

_**Disclaimer:**__ Naruto no me pertenece, todos sus derechos son de Masashi Kishimoto._

_No estoy sola, me tengo a mi misma y con eso me basta... ¿Por qué tenías que llegar tú y arruinarlo todo?_

* * *

**Pelea infantil.**

Tenten conducía por el tráfico de la ciudad. La habían llamado de la escuela porque al parecer su pequeño hijo de 6 años, Takeshi, se había peleado con un niño en la hora del receso. Al llegar a la escuela camino hacia la dirección, en las sillas que estaban afuera reconoció a su niño, su cabello castaño revuelto, sus ropas sucias y su labio partido.

– Cariño, ¿Qué sucedió? –Tenten trato de sonar comprensiva, aunque en esos momentos lo que quería era regañar a Takeshi– ¿Por qué le pegaste a tu compañero? –Takeshi desvió la mirada.

– Se burló de mi –Los ojos castaños de Takeshi estaban derramando lagrimas– Dijo que era un perdedor y que siempre lo iba a ser. Y por eso papá se fue.

Tenten ahora empezaba a comprender, Takeshi aún no podía entender porque ella se había separado de su padre. Pero bien, su vida a lado de Kankuro nunca fue sencilla; al principio de su matrimonio todo era miel sobre hojuelas, ella lo amaba tanto que después de un año llego a su vida Takeshi. Algo se fue enfriando, Kankuro ya no estaba mucho tiempo en casa, Tenten se ocupaba de Takeshi la mayor parte del día y no era sencillo tener al mismo tiempo un negocio de antigüedades.

El amor se fue apagando, aun cuando estaba con Kankuro, ella se sentía sola. Después llego Sunako, cuando ella cumplió dos años la monotonía había ahogado el amor, Kankuro le pidió el divorcio porque había encontrado a alguien más y a Tenten no le sorprendió en lo más mínimo, tal vez ya estaba preparada para su separación porque no le dolió tanto como ella pensó.

– Bebé, tú no tienes que ver en eso –Tenten beso la cabeza de Takeshi– Yo te quiero, papá te quiere aunque no esté siempre contigo– Lo vio a los ojos, tratando de darle confianza– Ahora deja hablo con la directora. –Tenten entro al despacho, donde Tsunade la estaba esperando.

– Siéntese Tenten, todavía no llega el padre del otro niño –Tenten se sentó en una de las sillas enfrente del escritorio de Tsunade– Conozco a Takeshi, pero no puedo entender porque lastimaría a Hiroshi.

– Si, lo sé. Tsunade-sama el divorcio le ha afectado mucho, su hermana es pequeña y no entiende, pero Takeshi… –Shizune entro interrumpiendo a Tenten.

– Tsunade-sama, el padre de Hiroshi ha llegado.

– Hazlo pasar –Un hombre entro a la habitación, era alto y de cabello largo y castaño, con unos ojos perla demasiado inusuales. Vestía un traje color gris, camisa blanca y corbata negra– Neji, tome asiento por favor.

– Tsunade-sama –Neji se sentó. Esperaba que le explicaran porque su hijo había sido lastimado en la escuela. Era lo único que le quedaba después de la muerte de su esposa, no quería perderlo a él también.

Se había enamorado de ella como un loco, con su cabello castaño, sus ojos chocolate y siempre con una sonrisa; no recordaba otro día más feliz que cuando se enteraron de que iban a ser padres. Pero todo se complicó en el parto, Hiroshi se adelantó por semanas y eso provoco que su madre muriera después de dar a luz. Neji se encontró en una depresión profunda, se sentía demasiado solo sin ella y demasiado deprimido para cuidar a su hijo, pero salio adelante y siempre estuvo ahí para él.

– Bien señores, los he reunido porque sus hijos se han peleado. Ese tipo de conductas no se aceptan en esta escuela, pero como es la primera infracción de ambos solo les daré un aviso. Y como soy una persona muy ocupada, pueden irse –Sin más, ambos se levantaron y salieron de la dirección.

Ahí seguía Takeshi con sus ropas sucias y su labio roto, lejos de su hijo se encontraba otro niño, de largo cabello castaño sus ropas igualmente sucias, uno de sus ojos estaba morado y la nariz con sangre seca. Al parecer ese era Hiroshi, lo supo porque Neji se acercó a él después de salir. Tenten tomo a Takeshi de la mano.

– Ven, vamos a que te disculpes. Deje a tu hermana con la tía Temari y ella también debe cuidar a Shikadai –Takeshi se resignó a seguir a su madre, ambos caminaron hacia donde se encontraban Hiroshi y su padre– Disculpe –Llamo la atención de Neji– Takeshi lamenta haberle pegado a su hijo.

– Hn. Está bien, que no vuelva a pasar –Neji se le quedo viendo a la madre de Takeshi, tenía el cabello castaño recogido en moños, unos ojos color chocolate y para ser madre se veía joven.

– Sí, creo que no pasara de nuevo. –Tenten sonrió, el hombre parecía demasiado serio y creyó que no iba a ser fácil que le aceptara una disculpa– Pero para compensarlos, Takeshi y yo los invitamos a comer. Tome –Tenten le dio una tarjeta– Esta es mi tienda y arriba esta nuestra casa, pasen como a eso de las 5. –Neji solo asintió– Debemos irnos, deje a mi hija con su tía y ya me tarde demasiado. –Tenten corrió sujetando de la mano a Takeshi.

Tenten le recordaba mucho a la madre de Hiroshi, Neji se sorprendió por eso porque para él solo hubo siempre una mujer. Compararla con alguien era algo inconcebible y más si apenas la había conocido.

Tenten en el auto respiro agitada; debía alejarse de ese hombre, aunque él se veía confiable. En serio, debía alejarse de él ya que su simple presencia la ponía nerviosa, en esos momentos ella debería seguir con su vida solamente cuidando a sus hijos, un hombre como ese solo traería problemas. Ni siquiera le pregunto si estaba casado… oh, mierda ¿y si tenía esposa? No porque Tenten estuviera divorciada significaba que Neji lo estuviera; aunque por un momento en años no se sintió tan sola.

* * *

**¿Reviews?**


	19. su sonrisa

**Disclaimer:**_ Naruto no me pertenece, todos sus derechos son de Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

**Su sonrisa**

Ambos cuerpos revueltos en las sabanas, el cabello de los dos jóvenes estaba mezclado en una gran cascada café. Tenten se despertó al sentir su cabello siendo acomodado por el hombre junto a ella, abrió los ojos lentamente enfocando la cara de Neji, que en ese momento sonreía solo para ella.

– Me gusta cuando estas así –Dijo Tenten al verlo e instantáneamente sonreír, él tenía ese efecto en ella.

– ¿Así cómo? –Pregunto Neji, sin dejar de usar su mano como un cepillo. Los ojos cafés como las castañas brillaban con una intensidad genuina y única.

– Mudo –Su sonrisa se acrecentó, mostro sus dientes de marfil al hombre.

Podían pasar horas recostados de esa manera, solo viéndose y ahogándose en una burbuja intima. Ella era como una estrella en un mundo muy lejano, aun no podía entender como Tenten podía amarlo tanto. Él no era un caballero andante tampoco un príncipe azul que cumpliría con todo para hacerla feliz, Neji era para ella el motivo de sus sonrisas, el complementario en su vida.

Su sonrisa lo deslumbraba porque para él, Tenten podía iluminar una habitación entera con solo sonreír, como un destello de luz en la noche más oscura. Con tan solo curvar esos labios Neji se consideraba satisfecho, la sonrisa de Tenten era contagiosa y demasiado verdadera, como si siempre tuviera razones para sonreír.

Mientras que ella, atesoraba en su mente las sonrisas de Neji ya que eran escasas y para ella valían más que cualquier gema preciosa. Para sonreír se utilizan 17 músculos faciales, que Neji no utilizaba demasiado, en cambio para ella sonreír se le daba naturalmente tan natural que no tenía valor alguno para nadie, para nadie excepto para Neji.

* * *

_Demasiado corto, lo sé. Pero hoy no pude hacer mucho más que eso y les pido una disculpa, pero estoy preparando una historia original para wattpad y eso me está ahogando el tiempo (que también desperdicio el los sims 3)._

**¿Review?**


	20. Festival escolar

_**Disclaimer:**__ Naruto no me pertenece, todos sus derechos son de Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

**Festival Escolar**

Tenten caminaba por los pasillos de su escuela con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, observo la hora en su reloj. Aún tenía tiempo antes de su actuación y podía deambular por ahí viendo los puestos que sus compañeros habían puesto para el festival escolar de ese año.

El festival escolar se veía con más presupuesto que los anteriores, pudo ver a una clase de primero con una casa encantada, otros tenían un puesto donde te adivinaban el futuro, sería interesante ir allí cuando encontrara a Nejimi. Si subía por las escaleras podría ver los puestos de comida, empezaba a darle hambre y no había comido chocolate en por lo menos dos horas… un nuevo record. Así que eso hizo, aunque como era una jornada de puertas abiertas, tuvo que hacer maniobras para evitar al gentío.

Vio rostros conocidos, como Naruko en el puesto de Ramen acompañada en su tour gastronómico por Choko. Cuando Tenten termino por completo con los suministros de los alumnos que atendían el puesto de fruta con chocolate se encontró con Ino, Temaru, Hinata y Sakumo.

– ¡Hey, maldito glotón! Te estábamos buscando. La prueba de sonido es en veinte minutos y tú no apareces. –Temaru lo regaño, dándole de paso un golpe en la nuca–Recuerda que por la maldita suerte de Shikamari nos toca primero.

– ¡No es mi culpa! A ti se te ocurrió que tu novia sacara el papel en el sorteo.

– Ella no es mi novia… aun.

– Chicos, dejen de pelear –Calmo las cosas Sakumo– Tenemos veinte minutos, podemos ir a ver el restaurante cosplay de nuestro salón. Solo a ver –Advirtió.

– La frente solo quiere ver a Sasuko con disfraz –Se burló Ino.

– Maldito cerdo ¡¿A ti que te importa?!

– Chicos… Tenten y Temaru se están yendo –Hablo Hinata.

El restaurante no tenía tanta gente como pensaron en un principio. Las mesas que normalmente se utilizaban para los alumnos tenían manteles blancos y un florero pequeño para dar un aire de restaurante. El tema del cosplay fue trajes de sirvienta… "demasiado original" pensó sarcásticamente Nejimi cuando salió ese tema como ganador.

Oh y le toco peor, fue una de las suertudas de la clase a la que tuvieron que disfrazar. Maldito karma. Y ahí estaba ella, fingiendo ser una sirvienta y usando un tonto traje de los que otra chica de la clase había hecho.

– ¡Neji-chan! ¡Estas espantando a los clientes con esa cara! –Le grito Leeko desde la cocina improvisada.

– Que se jodan los clientes… –Murmuro por lo bajo Nejimi antes de que alguien la abrazara por atrás.

– Hola Neji. Te ves demasiado linda de maid… tal vez me robe ese traje y te lo ponga _y quite _después –Susurro contra su cuello Tenten, haciendo que Nejimi temblara por el contacto.

– ¡Tenten! ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías ayudar en la cocina, es tu salón después de todo.

– No, no – Negó con la mano– Tengo una sorpresa para ti. De hecho también una indirecta bien directa de Sakumo para Sasuko… pero esa es otra historia–Explico Tenten, mientras los chicos entraban a comer.

– ¿Una sorpresa para mí? –Nejimi se sonrojo. Le encantaban los detalles que Tenten tenía con ella, era una romántica empedernida aunque no lo demostrara con las demás personas.

– Sip.

– Vamos Romeo, debemos hacer pruebas de sonido antes. – Temaru jalo a Tenten de la camisa llevándoselo a rastras.

–Te espero en 20 minutos en el auditorio ¡Lleva a Sasuko contigo!

* * *

– No sé por qué mierda me trajiste Hyuga. Ni siquiera me pude cambiar este estúpido vestido. –Sasuko cruzo los brazos, estaban en la primera fila de asientos esperando para lo que fueran a hacer los chicos.

– Solo cumplo órdenes.

– Hmp.

De repente salió Tenten de uno de los lados de la tarima y fue al micrófono en el centro del escenario. Seguido de Tenten, los chicos se colocaron en los instrumentos previamente puestos. Temaru en la batería, Ino en el bajo y Sakumo en la guitarra mientras su primo Hinata manejaba el sonido.

Empezaron a tocar una canción, dios ¡Era la canción favorita de Nejimi (por el momento)! No tenía idea de cómo lo había sabido Tenten, porque estaba segura que nunca la había oído con él presente. Pero ahora le empezaba a gustar más esa versión hecha para ella. Al finalizar la canción, Tenten se dirigió al público.

– Hola a todos ¡Gracias por haber venido a nuestro festival! ¡Somos el grupo SHITT! y esa canción fue una dedicatoria… al igual que la siguiente. – Sakumo le entrego la guitarra a Tenten mientras él se acomodaba en el micrófono del vocalista. Otra canción similar a la anterior empezó, Sasuko se ruborizo al ver que Sakumo se la cantaba a ella.

Nejimi solo estaba feliz con una sonrisa en su rostro y cada vez que veía a Tenten, él le guiñaba el ojo. Dios, estaba completamente enamorada de ese hombre.

* * *

_Si se preguntan cuál canción tocaron los chicos, fue Blank Space, pero la versión de Fast Forward y la de Sakumo fue I knew you were trouble de We came as romans. Que les puedo decir… me gustan las canciones de Taylor… pero versión jarcor! Y si xD que pedo con su nombre! SHITT! (Sakumo, Hinata, Ino, Temaru, Tenten) mierda! XD_

**¿Reviews?**


	21. El deber llama

_**Disclaimer:**__ Naruto no me pertenece, todos sus derechos son de Masashi Kishimoto. Así como Pacific Rim le pertenece a Guillermo del toro._

* * *

**El deber llama**

Tenten se despertó. La alarma roja en el búnker solo hacia ruido para alertar una nueva amenaza. Lo primero que vio al despertar fue la espalda con serias marcas de cicatrices, tres enormes círculos en la espalda, que ella sabía, igualmente estaban al otro lado en el torso de Neji, mientras en su brazo derecho había cicatrices de quemaduras. Neji se alistaba para salir, aunque Tenten seguía medio dormida pero no podía quedarse ahí más tiempo. El deber llamaba.

Cuando Tenten era una niña, se preguntaba si existía vida en el espacio, por eso su primer sueño fue ser astrónoma. Pero resulta, que ella miraba en la dirección incorrecta, cuando la vida alienígena entro al mundo fue desde el fondo del océano pacifico; una fisura entre dos placas tectónicas. Un portal entre dimensiones se abrió, meses después lo empezarían a llamar "La Brecha". Tenten tenía tan solo cinco años cuando el primer Kaiju llego a tierra. Para cuando la tecnología militar lo venció, seis días y 56 kilómetros después, tres ciudades habían sido destruidas.

Miles de vidas se perdieron. Lloraron por los muertos, conmemoraron el ataque y siguieron adelante. Luego a tan solo seis meses después, el segundo ataque dejo a Tenten huérfana. Del tercer impacto no supo mucho, ella se pasaba la mayor parte del día aislada de todo, tratando de sobrevivir en las calles. Y luego llego el cuarto, ahí la gente se dio cuenta que eso no se detendría. Eso solo era el comienzo y ella quería darle un final.

El mundo se unió, recogió recursos y los países rivales se aliaron por un bien mayor: no morir. Malditos hipócritas. Para pelear con esos monstruos gigantes, el mundo creo sus propios monstruos gigantes. Nació el programa Jaeger, al principio hubo problemas. La carga neuronal para conectarse con un Jaeger era demasiado para un piloto. Comenzó a implementarse un sistema de dos pilotos, un piloto controlaba el hemisferio izquierdo y el otro el derecho.

Dos pilotos con las mentes unidas a través de recuerdos con el cuerpo de una máquina gigante. Si el vínculo es fuerte, pelean mejor. Los recuerdos de Neji se volvieron los de ella, así como sus cicatrices.

Lo conoció al enlistarse para piloto, al principio ella solo quería venganza por sus padres. Neji no pensó meter a alguien más en sus recuerdos después de su padre. Hizashi había muerto aun conectado al cerebro de Neji. No era posible para él pasar por lo mismo, no lo soportaría. En su primer enlace junto con Tenten hubo algo, sus mentes se volvieron una. Tenten lo leía como un libro, sin decir nada ella sabía lo que él pensaba.

Pero no solo sus mentes se conectaron, se volvieron amigos, confidentes, amantes.

Steel Bird. Casco de acero sólido, sin aleación. Cincuenta motores por grupo muscular y lo más avanzado en sistema de conexión, lo que los hace compatibles neuronalmente a un nuevo nivel. Algo lento, pero con el mayor armamento existente en un Jaeger, si las cosas se ponían feas podía hacer un campo de fuerza que mantenía al Kaijuu alejado lo suficiente y lastimándolo al mismo tiempo.

Ese era su bebé, su forma de clamar venganza, pero la venganza es como una herida abierta. No puedes llevarla al enlace, antes debes dejar que cicatrice. Concentración en el enlace, el enlace es silencio. Por eso Tenten sabía que las cicatrices de Neji habían sanado, así como las propias. Porque ambos se habían curado las cicatrices mutuamente. Las cicatrices de Neji se volvieron de Tenten, al igual que las suyas ya le pertenecían a él.

* * *

_Creo que ya me están gustando los AU xD, vi Pacific Rim hace unos días y como siempre, cada vez que veo una película, me imagine a Neji y Tenten en esa película. Y pues, tiene muchas cosas de Titanes del Pacifico pero también es Nejiten 7u7 así que no pude sacarlo de mi cabeza hasta tenerlo bien y meterlo en el mes Nejiten. Los leo mañana, dearies~_

**¿Review?**


	22. Calor infernal

_**Disclaimer:**__ Naruto no me pertenece, todos sus derechos son de Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

**Calor infernal.**

Abril golpeaba con fuerza, el calor era sofocante para cualquier persona en especial para Neji que siempre prefería los climas fríos. Podía pasar todo el invierno sin nada más para cubrirlo del frio que un suéter, también estaba bien cada vez que las nubes de lluvia cubrían el cielo, pero cuando llegaba el clima caluroso de la primavera y verano Neji casi literalmente podía sentir como se derretía como un cubo de hielo en el calor.

Irónico. Un cubo de hielo era la descripción que más daban las personas cuando se les ocurría hablar sobre Neji. Existía un lugar donde no sentía tanto calor. Él podía estar en su oficina todo el día gracias al aire acondicionado establecido en todo el edificio de "Hyuga Corp.", pero como el destino siempre odiaba a Neji, los días sábado no tenía nada que hacer en la empresa por lo que se quedaba en la mansión Hyuga. La mansión que en ese preciso sábado no funcionaba la calefacción.

Neji tuvo que optar por dejar su traje de oficina por algo más cómodo, una camisa blanca de tirantes hecha de algodón y unas bermudas grises, por el calor que sentía se sujetó su largo cabello castaño en una coleta alta. Nada elegante a comparación de sus trajes pero era cómodo y lo mantenía fresco, bueno, casi. Pero más tarde se arrepintió de su aspecto desenfadado.

Era mediodía y Neji para evitar el calor se encontraba en la sala, sentado viendo la tele con un vaso de agua helada en la mano. Se oyó como la puerta principal se abría y consecutivamente se cerraba después se oyeron voces de conversación que se hacían más altas mientras se acercaban hacia donde Neji se encontraba. Neji vio entrar a la sala a su prima seguida por una chica de cabello castaño y ojos chocolate.

¿Así se había sentido Humbert* al ver por primera vez a Lolita*? Tal vez era el calor que lo hacía delirar, pero nunca había visto una chica así, de un aura amigable que seguramente hacia amigos fácilmente y con una sonrisa perpetua en el rostro; vestía una blusa azul cielo sin mangas en conjunto con una falda gris a la cintura que terminaba a la mitad del muslo, llevaba una bolsa gris y su cabello estaba peinado en unos moños estilo chino.

Pero oh dios, la falda le acentuaba su delgada cintura, se deslizaba por la cadera para terminar en sus muslos, sus piernas se veían delgadas pero firmes, Neji en ese momento tuvo el deseo de saber que textura tendrían al ser tocadas por él. Es más, quería quitarle esa falda tan corta que llevaba, esa prenda vestida por ella podía sacar los más lujuriosos pensamientos de Neji.

– Neji-niisan –Dijo Hinata al ver que su primo se le quedaba mirando a su amiga– e-ella es Tenten. Vi-vino a dejarme de-después de la clase de arquería. –Tenten saludo, ondeando su mano vigorosamente sin saber que pasaba por la mente del ojiperla.

El sonido de un celular se pudo oír por la estancia, Tenten lo saco de su bolsa y contestó– ¿Hola? Si mamá, ya voy estoy dejando a Hinata en su casa. Si, voy en camino –Dijo Tenten– Debo irme, hasta el sábado Hinata. Se la salida –Se despidió Tenten – Hasta luego, Neji-san –Sonrió de nuevo, un gesto natural en ella mostrando los dientes blancos en su sonrisa, mientras lo miraba. Neji se desconectó del mundo un instante, solo volvió a este cuando oyó la puerta delantera cerrarse.

Si el pecado tuviera un sonido, sería el nombre de Neji saliendo de la boca de Tenten. Esa simple palabra, tan familiar para él, mando una descarga por toda su espina dorsal. Su boca quedo seca de golpe.

Oh genial, ahora tenía un problema más grande que el calor.

* * *

_*Humbert y Lolita son los personajes de la novela "Lolita" de Vladimir Nabokov donde Humbert se enamora de su hijastra adolescente Lolita._


	23. Can't take my eyes off you

_**Disclaimer:**__ Naruto no me pertenece, todos sus derechos son de Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

**Can't take my eyes off you**

– ¡Deja de llorar maldita sea! Él no merece tus lágrimas, es más, no te merece y punto. Primero te dice que le gustas, luego tontea contigo meses para después mandarte al carajo. ¡Que genio más maldito! ¿No te pudiste enamorar de alguien más?

Tenten suspiro, dejaba que las lágrimas rodaran por su cara. Fijo su vista cansada en el vaso de vidrio frente a ella. Se sentía patética. Siempre y aún más de lo normal ese día, se había preguntado ¿Por qué enamorarse de él? Neji era su mejor amigo después de todo, nada bueno sale de enamorarse y eso siempre está en las películas que ella adora ver.

– Tenten no necesita que la regañes Temari, ahora solo necesita nuestro apoyo –Sakura hablo, tratando de no ser brusca para no dañar más a Tenten aunque ella no les hacía caso, estaba concentrada en sus pensamientos– Neji no sabe cómo tratar a las chicas, debes darle tiempo.

– ¡Y una jodida mierda! ¡Tenten hizo todo por él! –Exclamo Temari indignada– Lo siguió como si fuera un perrito faldero ¿Y cómo le pago? ¡La mando a la mierda en un momento! –Tenten solo se tomó otra parte del líquido ámbar de su vaso– ¿Sabes qué? Mejor vayámonos de aquí, Kankuro me debe un favor, si se lo pido puede que golpee a Neji en un callejón y que parezca un accidente.

– Kankuro es tu hermano. Esa no es una buena idea por donde lo veas. –Repuso Sakura.

Tenten quería beber hasta la inconciencia; obviamente en la intimidad de su casa porque no quería verse patética en un bar, por eso había llamado a Sakura y Temari; si hubiera querido consejos le hubiera llamado a Hinata, la prima de Neji. Mierda. Ni ebria podía dejar de pensar en ese idiota, frio y egocéntrico hombre de ojos perla, mirada retadora, cabello divino y cuerpo de dios. Doble mierda. No podía pensar en sus defectos porque primero piensa en las virtudes que puede tener Neji cuando lo conoces mejor. Triple mierda.

Un ligero sonido de bocinas llego a sus oídos.

– _You're just too good to be true. Can't take my eyes off of_ _you_ –Esa simple frase sonó en el aire, Tenten reconocería esa voz donde fuese– _You'd be like heaven to touch. __I wanna hold you so much_ –No entendía de donde salía la voz, pero ella estaba segura que era Neji. Neji cantando.– _And long last love has arrived and I thank God I'm alive _–Tal vez si estaba ebria para oírlo cantar, Neji nunca haría eso– _You're just too good to be true. __Can't take my eyes off of you__._ –Bien, tal vez estaba lo suficientemente ebria para oir a Neji cantar, pero esas trompetas sonando no las había imaginado.

Temari y Sakura buscaron por una ventana, después sintió como Sakura la jalaba hasta esta. Ahí vio algo un poco bizarro, Neji tenía un micrófono en la mano, su coche estaba aparcado en la acera frente a la casa de Tenten y de las bocinas salía el sonido de las trompetas.

– _I love you baby and if it's quite all right. I need you baby to warm your lonely night_ –Dios, Neji le había llevado una serenata. Neji cantando. ¿Qué mierda pasaba ahí?– _I love you baby trust in me when I say _–No, ni aunque le cantara todo el repertorio de canciones amorosas en las películas no lo perdonaría– _Oh pretty baby don't bring me down I pray. __Oh pretty baby come on and find you stay_.

Neji había sido un idiota sin sentimientos y Tenten quiso mandarlo al demonio, pero lo quería demasiado por lo que no había hecho lo que siempre gritaba a las chicas de las películas de amor. Ella siempre pensaba que una mujer podía hacer cosas sin un hombre, pero cuando se vio atrapada en una situación similar cayó en el juego y trato de ahogar sus penas en alcohol.

– _And let me love you, baby let me love you_ – Oh mierda, no podía decirle que no a Neji cuando la miraba de esa forma. Tal vez en esa ocasión lo perdonaría… pero la próxima tendría que hacer algo mejor que eso.

* * *

_Creo que quedo muy Ooc xC pero se me ha dado por ver peliculas románticas y de las ultimas que he visto fue "10 cosas que odio de ti" y oh dios mio! Heath Ledger cantando *o*. Además se veía mejor que algo raro que mi cabeza creo mezclando "La boda de mi mejor amiga" y Nejiten. Digo Neji enamorado de alguien y luego Tenten fingiendo ser su novia y cantándole "I say a Little prayer" God no! Or maybe..._

**¿Review?**


	24. ¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?

_**Disclaimer:**__ Naruto no me pertenece, todos sus derechos son de Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

**¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?**

La nieve pintaba de blanco las calles, era débil y se amontonaba como algodón en las aceras. Tenten caminaba, casi saltando de felicidad hacia la casa de su mejor-amigo-novio-no-oficial y llevaba con ella una mochila que se movía de un lado al otro, como ella. Al llegar a la puerta de entrada, toco tres veces.

– ¿Neji? –Aclaro su garganta– ¿Y si hacemos un muñeco? –Comenzó a cantar sabiendo que Neji odiaba esa canción– Ven vamos a jugar…

Neji abrió la puerta, la miro con odio durante un momento– No –Tenten hizo un puchero.

– ¡Neji! No me dejaste terminar –Regaño Tenten. Neji solo suspiro.

– ¿A qué viniste?

– El lago del parque está congelado. ¿Quieres ir a patinar?

– No.

¿Cómo rayos Tenten podía manipularlo? Pensó Neji al caminar junto a ella por las calles, Tenten hablaba sin parar de lo aburrido que era estar sin hacer nada por culpa de la nieve, hablaba del frio que le calaba los huesos, en resumen, solo hablaba de su odio al frio invierno. Neji por su parte no odiaba el frio, prefería estarse congelando a ponerse rojo como un camarón cuando se exponía demasiado tiempo al sol.

–… Y me pregunto ¿Dónde está el calentamiento global cuando se necesita? –Tenten finalizo su monologo– Oh, llegamos. –Tenten tomo la mano de Neji y lo guio a una banca del parque. En el lago había gente patinando y divirtiéndose, mientras otras personas estaban sentados en bancos tomando café o chocolate para calentarse.

– Toma –Tenten saco de su bolsa un par de patines negros– Son de mi hermano y creo que son de tu talla – Neji los tomo, de la bolsa Tenten saco otro par más pequeño de patines blancos y se los puso. Neji siguió sus pasos hasta el lago, al poner un pie en el hielo se sintió como Bambi*.

Neji no lograba entender que cosa buena salía de patinar en hielo, parecía un cervatillo recién nacido que no sabía caminar y tenía la amenaza de rasparse las rodillas si caía en ese frio suelo. Tan solo moverse era peligroso porque Neji no tenía idea de cómo patinar en hielo, busco a Tenten con la mirada seguramente ella estaba igual que él, se daría cuenta del error que había hecho al invitarlo y luego regresar a casa.

Pero al encontrarla era todo lo contrario a lo que esperaba, Tenten se deslizaba ágilmente por el hielo, sonriendo al girar como una bailarina profesional. Neji nunca la había visto sobre hielo, no sabía que era tan buena patinando y eso lo hizo sentir mal. Tenten parecía disfrutar el patinaje ¿Cómo era posible que después de tantos años de conocerla no supiera de eso?

Se entretuvo con sus pensamientos lo suficiente como para que Tenten llegara por detrás de él– A tu izquierda –Bromeo Tenten aun sin darse cuenta de lo incomodo que estaba Neji– ¿Neji? –El aludido la vio, Tenten lo miro curiosa y preocupada– No sabes patinar ¿Verdad? –Neji se paralizo, al fin Tenten se había dado cuenta de eso.

– Hn. –Neji desvió la mirada.

– Ven, te ayudo. No puedes ser tan malo. –Tenten tomo las manos de Neji y lo jalo hacia ella– Solo es cosa de deslizarse sin caer –Neji trato de levantar un pie. La gravedad hizo lo suyo y cayo llevándose a Tenten que quedo encima de él. Tenten después de caer se le quedo viendo a Neji al igual que él a ella, Tenten comenzó a reír desquiciadamente mientras Neji seguía viéndola reír.

– Tenten –Dijo Neji, haciendo que la chica dejara de reír– Lo siento.

– Descuida, cualquiera se puede caer –Tenten le sonrió.

– No por eso. Por esto. –Neji acerco su cara a la de Tenten, levantándola lo suficiente como para besarla. Fue algo tierno, un ligero roce de bocas. Tenten volvió a sonreír, Neji siempre la hacía sonreír más de lo normal.

– Ven, te ayudo a levantar –Tenten ya estaba de pie en un santiamén, con una mano tendida hacia el caído, Neji la tomo. ¿Qué Tenten no iba a hablar sobre el beso? ¿Acaso Neji besaba mal?– Oh y debes limpiarte o te mojarás. –Al levantarse Neji, Tenten estampo sus labios con lo de él, algo más rudo y juguetón que el anterior. Eso de besar a Neji se volvía una adicción con cada beso que le daba, Tenten sentía su corazón latir como loco y sus mejillas sonrojarse aunque no por el frio.

Después de levantarse ambos fueron a la banca donde habían dejado sus cosas, se quitaron los patines, de repente comenzó a nevar ligeramente, copos de nieve caían por todos lados, dando un aire acorde a la época.

– ¿Vamos por chocolate? Esta helando –Tenten hablo, una nube de vaho salió por su boca. Neji se levantó y tomo la bolsa de la chica– ¡Hey! Yo puedo cargarla, no está pesada.

– Lo sé –Se fueron caminando lentamente, disfrutando de estar juntos sin saber cuándo terminaría todo eso.

* * *

**¿Reviews?**


	25. Cuando nada está claro

**Disclaimer:** _Naruto no me pertenece, todos sus derechos son de Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

**Cuando nada está claro.**

La comisaria era un sitio lleno de papeles, escritorios y personas, algunos con uniforme y otros, como su cliente, que habían caído ahí por arte del destino. A Tenten no le disgustaba estar ahí, su madre fue policía durante varios años y como era madre soltera Tenten paso su infancia por unos pasillos similares.

Se sirvió un café de la máquina expendedora y se volvió a sentar en un asiento designado para ella, mientras esperaba visitar a su cliente. Su falda y saco negros contrastaban totalmente con su blusa blanca, usaba tacones del mismo color de su conjunto y su cabello recogido en sus dos habituales moños.

Un policía la llamo, era hora de ver que desastre había hecho Neji. La llevaron a una sala de interrogatorios, donde le dieron unos minutos a solas con su cliente.

– Nadie quiso decirme de que se te acusa, pero creo que esta vez fue más que una pelea en un bar ¿Eh, Neji? –Tenten se sentó junto a él, cruzo los brazos y espero a que Neji hablara.

Conocía a Neji desde la adolescencia, eran los mejores amigos… de hecho Tenten era su única amiga porque según ella, él era un antisocial amargado; por eso no se sorprendió que fuera el número de emergencia en caso de que algo le pasara. Su tío en algún accidente no iría a verlo y no era tan idiota como para preocupar a sus primas.

Cuando ella termino su carrera de abogada, él fue el primer cliente que la contrato. Se encargaba de cualquier asunto legal que Neji necesitara, porque él confiaba en ella ciegamente.

En la vida de un hombre de negocios del nivel de Neji, las tentaciones de drogas y alcohol eran muchas. Él andaba en malos pasos desde hace unos meses, Tenten no lo había visto en semanas; trato de convencerlo de salir de esa vida y él se negó. Ella se alejó de la vida personal y siguió haciendo su trabajo. Ante todo debía mostrar profesionalismo. No se sorprendió cuando a mitad de la noche la llamaban por haber detenido a Neji.

Neji no dijo nada, llevaba una camisa gris de algodón arrugada pero que a la vista era cara y tenía sangre esparcida en algunas partes. Tenía la cabeza agachada, sus ojos estaban rojos, seguramente por lo pasado anoche.

– Neji, esto ya me está empezando a preocupar. –Tenten acerco una mano para tomar las de Neji– ¿De qué se te acusa?

– Creen que he matado a una mujer.

Tenten se sorprendió. No podía pensar siquiera en la posibilidad de que Neji hubiera matado a alguien, no lo creía capaz de eso. Pero el Neji que ella conocía era muy diferente a este, el hombre que estaba junto a ella solo era una cascara vacía de lo que antes fue. Por eso empezó a dudar.

– ¿Y lo hiciste? –Tenten no quería oír la respuesta, seguramente lo había hecho y solo la necesitaba como abogada defensora.

– No lo sé –Neji se pasó las manos por la cara y luego hacia el pelo– No recuerdo nada.

Tenten exploto. Después de llevar meses preocupada por cómo estaba y alejarse tan solo porque Neji se lo dijo para luego verlo acusado de homicidio, eso era más de lo que ella podía soportar. Termino abofeteándolo.

– ¡¿No lo sabes?! ¡Maldita sea! –Cabreada, volvió a darle una cachetada– ¡Si te tuvieron aquí tanto tiempo es porque tienen pruebas! –Tenten necesitaba calmarse, no iba a lograr nada haciendo una escena en el departamento de policía. – ¡Crees estar encima de la ley! ¡Pero no lo estas! ¡¿Por qué crees que saldrás de esto?!

– Porque estás aquí.

Bien, necesitaba estar tranquila y pensar fríamente las cosas. Todo seguramente iría a juicio y ella necesitaba estar preparada para lo que viniera. Aunque amara bastante a su cliente y mejor amigo no debía dudar… aún no sabía si en verdad Neji había matado a esa pobre mujer.

* * *

_Sí, creo que me van a querer matar. Pero no tengo nada de conocimiento sobre las cosas legales y lo policiaco lo aprendí viendo La ley y el orden y Elementary (solo la vi por la sensual Lucy Liu 7u7) y pues fue de lo primero que se me ocurrio para esto. Los veo mañana, dearies~_

**¿Reviews?**


	26. Porque fue real

**Disclaimer:**_ Naruto no me pertenece, todos sus derechos son de Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

**Porque fue real.**

¿De que servía la guerra? Perder territorio o ganarlo, las fuerzas del bien contra la oscuridad latente que siempre estaba ahí, evitar la esclavitud y muerte de la gente. No, para Tenten esas no eran razones suficientes para entrar en guerra, siempre se pierde más de lo que se gana, porque cuando hubo una guerra y se derramo sangre en un lugar nada vuelve a crecer por ahí.

Si ella fuera de la realeza no permitiría la guerra, pero sorpresa; Tenten no es alguien que sea heredera al trono, es humana, una simple mortal como la mayoría de los cuerpos esparcidos en la tierra. Por suerte para Tenten, ella tenía habilidades, era tan buena con las armas que podía darle a un orco a veinte metros de ella, mientras que los soldados muertos eran civiles, panaderos, granjeros, herreros, no tuvieron experiencia antes de esta guerra y ahora no la tendrán jamás.

Las vidas perdidas se cuentan a montones, además de soldados humanos entre los muertos se encuentran enanos, elfos y los orcos enemigos. El olor a sangre y metal sigue en el aire, los gritos de guerra todavía están haciendo eco en la cabeza de los vencedores aunque el silencio se esparció al vencer y este comenzó a sentirse incómodo. No había nada que celebrar.

Tenten aún no podía recuperar el aliento cuando a lo lejos vio algo que le heló la sangre. Ahí; tendido junto a cuerpos de orcos, Neji parecía un ángel caído con los ojos cerrados, su cabello castaño se encontraba sucio por la tierra, la boca llena de sangre y atravesando su cuerpo un hoyo gigante que sangraba donde antes hubo órganos vitales.

Tenten contuvo su llanto, mientras sentía algo recorrer su laringe, tiro su espada y corrió hacia él, al verlo de cerca sus piernas le fallaron y termino sentada de rodillas junto al cuerpo de Neji, puso con delicadeza la cabeza inerte de Neji en sus muslos. Tenten comenzó a repasar la cara de Neji con su mano. Siempre había encontrado a los elfos demasiado hermosos para el mundo, con su cabello largo, sus rasgos finos y sus movimientos elegantes viendo el tiempo pasar. Ella sabía que detrás de esas pestañas oscuras había unos ojos color perla que cualquier enano quisiera coleccionar como piedra preciosa.

No lo conoció lo suficiente, puede que ni siquiera él conociera su apellido, pero aunque solo tuvieron algunos días de conocerse ella había perdido algo más que un amigo. Lo había conocido cuando Lord Hiashi, Rey de los bosques Hyuga, mando sus tropas para ayudar a la tropa de Naruto contra los orcos del gran brujo Madara. Tenten vio a Neji apoyando a los campesinos, enseñándoles algunos movimientos de espada; una noche a la luz de las estrellas ella dio un primer paso, le pidió ayuda para entrenar cosa que Neji acepto. A Neji no le importo que fuera una mujer y le dio una paliza, algo que nadie había logrado nunca, eso fue lo que le gusto de él, que no la subestimara por ser una mujer.

Después se enteró que era de la realeza, su nombre era Neji, hijo de Hizashi, el hermano gemelo de Lord Hiashi. Pero a Neji nunca le importo ser de la realeza, tampoco vestía ropas elegantes de alguien de su estatus sino que prefería vestir el mismo traje de batalla que los demás elfos. Pero en el fondo Tenten sabía que algo romántico con Neji seria imposible, ella era humana y él un ser inmortal.

Tenten nunca se enteró cuando empezaron sus lágrimas, pero sintió a alguien que se acercaba a ella. Una figura alta, de cabellos largos y orejas puntiagudas que vestía ropas reales.

– Quiero enterrarlo. –Se dirigió, sin saber quién era esa persona frente a ella, ya que seguía con la vista clavada en Neji.

– Si –La voz era grave, con algo de lastima en su tono.

– Si esto es amor, no lo quiero –Tenten nunca se había enamorado, pero ese sentimiento que había experimentado al lado de Neji se acercaba mucho– Aléjalo de mi ¿Puedes? –Sus ojos castaños, llenos de lágrimas se detuvieron en la figura frente a ella, era Lord Hiashi– ¿Por qué esto duele demasiado? –Esta pregunta salió como un quejido de su boca.

– Porque era real –La voz de Lord Hiashi le dio un golpe en el corazón. Tenten se le quedo viendo, era lo más parecido a Neji y no lo había visto antes. Tenten pronto comprendió que si era real nunca se terminaría de reponer por su muerte. Volvió su vista hacia el cuerpo inerte en sus piernas, bajo la cara lo suficiente e hizo algo que estuvo tentada a hacer hace unas noches. Lo beso. Sus labios estaban fríos, llenos de tierra, sudor y sangre, Tenten solo se preguntó cómo sería si él estuviera vivo.

Pero no, Neji estaba muerto. Por eso odiaba la guerra, termina quitando más de lo que da. ¿Cuando se iría su dolor? Probablemente nunca.

* * *

_Lo siento, parece raro un poco pero como siempre, me base en la portada que mezcló Naruto con El señor de los anillos (creo que el manga es 479). Yo para serles sincera vi las películas del Hobbit y debo decir que el Kiliel lo termine haciendo Nejiten (Kili! (9;A;)9 Tauriel y tu eran perfectos! Sé que Bilbo amaba a Thorin y por eso nunca se caso! ;n;) Y las del señor de los anillos no recuerdo haberlas visto (según mis padres si las vimos en el cine) entonces por falta de tiempo solo alcance a ver la primera, pero se supone que es la guerra de la última película donde sucede esto._

**¿Reviews?**


	27. Peor que una pesadilla

**Disclaimer:** _Naruto no me pertenece, todos sus derechos son de Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

**Peor que las pesadillas.**

Tenten abrió los ojos, la luz del sol le lastimo por un momento. Estaba en el campo de entrenamiento, las manos detrás de la cabeza y las piernas extendidas. El cielo era azul claro, las nubes se movían lentamente con el viento, este hacia danzar las ramas de los árboles cercanos. Un hermoso día.

Levanto su torso y se estiro, al parecer no era buena idea tener una siesta debajo de los árboles, las raíces le lastimaron la espalda. Se sentía tan tranquila y descansada que creía estar soñando. Un sentimiento así solo existía en los sueños.

– Tenten –Su nombre fue pronunciado, de la nada salió Neji. Su cabello era ondeado por el viento, las prendas que siempre vestía estaban limpias, sus ojos color perla que siempre eran tan indescifrables para Tenten ahora lucían calmados, le sonreía como siempre.

– Neji –Tenten naturalmente sonrió, viéndose entusiasmada por tener a Neji a unos pasos cerca de ella– ¿Entrenamos? –Pregunto la chica.

Neji sonrió y negó, se acercó a Tenten y se recostó junto a ella, sin importarle las incomodas raíces debajo de él. Tenten se le quedo viendo, no lo había notado antes pero él no llevaba las vendas en su frente ya que esta estaba libre de cualquier sello. Oh, rayos.

Tenten se despertó abruptamente, su respiración era agitada y estaba sudando demasiado. De repente recordó su sueño y comenzó a llorar. La persona que dormía junto a ella se despertó por el ruido de los tristes sollozos de Tenten.

– Tenten ¿Estas bien? –Tenten negó con la cabeza, se cubrió la boca con sus manos y lloro aún más fuerte. Temari puso una mano en el hombro de Tenten, para luego abrazarla y confortarla en su pecho, Tenten le devolvió el abrazo y comenzó a llorar, gimiendo y gritando– ¿Otra vez las pesadillas? –Tenten asintió.

Temari después de la guerra vio que Tenten siempre aparecía con los ojos rojos y sus ojeras se volvieron cada vez más evidentes. Ella pensaba que eran pesadillas, pesadillas sobre Neji siendo atravesado por las agujas del Juubi. Por eso cuando tuvo la oportunidad le pidió quedarse con ella, Tenten acepto que se alojara en su casa un tiempo, le dio un futón, pero Temari se despertaba con los sonidos de Tenten llorando y debido a eso Temari quiso dormir junto a ella en su cama. Estaba demasiado preocupada por Tenten.

Porque Temari sabía los sentimientos reales de Tenten, ella disimulo siempre una sonrisa después de la muerte de Neji. Temari sabía que Tenten estaba enojada con Hinata y tenía demasiada razón en eso. Tenten aún no soportaba ver a Hinata, porque Neji había elegido la felicidad de ella a cambio de que la felicidad de Tenten se fuera con él.

Para Tenten esos sueños felices eran peores que las pesadillas. Porque no eran recuerdos, no era el futuro, era algo que jamás pasaría. Neji estaba muerto. Su tumba seguía fresca en el cementerio para comprobarlo. Tenten no podía dormir porque Neji de un modo u otro se encontraba en su sueño, a veces solo o a veces con Lee y Gai-sensei simplemente entrenando. Pero Tenten tampoco podía seguir su vida normalmente porque Neji faltaba en su día a día.

¿Cuándo fue que su realidad se volvió peor que una pesadilla?

* * *

**¿Reviews?**


	28. Enamorado del enemigo

_**Disclaimer:**__ Naruto no me pertenece, todos sus derechos son de Masashi Yo-mate-a-Neji-Hyuga Kishimoto. Hogwarts y el mundo de Harry Potter le pertenecen a J.K. Yo-mate-a-todos-los-personajes-que-amas Rowling._

* * *

**Enamorado del enemigo.**

Necesitaba concentrarse. Estaba en medio de un juego, el juego de eliminación en el torneo de Quidditch y si fallaba sus compañeros de casa se lo harían pasar mal. Además, debía concentrarse porque estaba a casi cien metros del suelo… una visita al hospital segura si caía.

Neji era un Slytherin, un Slytherin en medio de un partido maldita sea. Los Slytherins tienden a ser ambiciosos, inteligentes, astutos, líderes fuertes y orientados hacia los logros. Además de ser de una familia antigua de solo magos sangre pura, los Hyuga por años habían sido lideres en la comunidad mágica. Era un maldito genio, capaz de lograr lo que fuera. La excelencia era su vida diaria y un camino hacia la grandeza, según ese viejo sombrero seleccionador. ¡Hasta Merlin había estado en Slytherin, maldita sea!

Sus ojos color perla estaban a la caza de la Snitch dorada*, era un buscador por su gran visión y normalmente sería fácil distinguirla, pero estaban a finales de verano, la llovizna estaba presente, su túnica verde estaba mojada, sus lentes se nublaban por el poco calor corporal que le quedaba y eso le dificultaba la búsqueda.

Se detuvo un momento, fijo su vista en la chica cazadora** de Griffindor. Su cabello castaño hecho dos coletas bajas, su túnica roja pegándose al cuerpo, una mano firmemente sujeta a la escoba mientras la otra sujetaba la Quaffle** y buscaba como evadir al guardián* contrario.

Una Bludger** paso zumbando su oreja. Estúpido Naruto y su buena puntería, como deseaba Neji en esos momentos que su prima Ravenclaw, Hinata, lo mandara mucho al diablo.

– ¡Neji! ¡Muévete, con un demonio! –Le grito su capitán, Sasuke, mientras trataba inútilmente de quitarle la pelota al equipo contrario.

Pero oyó la voz de Chouji, un estudiante de Hufflepuff, que narraba el partido desde el suelo– ¡Y ahí van otros 10 puntos para Griffindor gracias a Tenten! Eso nos deja un marcador muy favorecedor de 160 Griffindor 10 Slytherin. –Se escucharon los gritos de la porra rival.

Suigetsu era un mal guardián sin ninguna duda, pero Tenten también era demasiado buena. Hace unos años, cuando la conoció, no hubiera creído que fuera tan buena en Quidditch. Una hija de muggles que iba a saber sobre el deporte más alabado de la comunidad mágica. Pero ahora podría jurar que en el futuro ella jugaría en un campeonato mundial.

Todo comenzó en tercer año, cuando Tenten entro en su clase optativa de adivinación. _Él estaba ahí solo porque runas antiguas tenía el cupo lleno y no había alcanzado lugar en algo más. Ella se sentó junto a Neji sin importarle que fuera Slytherin, debía admitir que eso lo sorprendió un poco. Su clase fue aburrida en un principio, luego empezaron con la quiromancia**._

_Neji trato de no parecer nervioso al sentir la mano de Tenten tomar la suya. Él no estaba acostumbrado al contacto directo._

_– Esto es una tontería –Sentencio mientras la chica veía las líneas de su mano. Tenten extrañada frunció el ceño, aun con la vista en su mano._

_– A mi me resulta divertido, pero oh dios, esto es inusual…_

_– ¿Qué? ¿Qué viste? –Tal vez vio algo extraño, pensó Neji alarmado._

_– ¿No que era una tontería? –Tenten sonrió triunfante mientras Neji se levantaba y se iba ofendido de la clase._

Contra todo pronóstico, él regreso. Es más, se anotó tres años seguidos en adivinación solo para verla. Aunque eso no lo admitiría ante nadie.

En un momento de iluminación vio la Snitch, para desgracia de Neji, Hana Inuzuka, la buscadora de Griffindor también la había visto. Neji rápidamente sujeto el mango de su escoba, si lograba atraparla ellos tenían posibilidad de ganar. Cayó en picada lo más veloz que pudo, casi al mismo tiempo de sentir la Snitch en su mano, oyó sobre otro gol de Griffindor.

La derrota sabia amarga. Más amarga aun al ver a su prima festejar con Naruto mientras a él Sasuke lo fulminaba con la mirada. Pero tan solo una toalla roja arrojada en su pelo, junto con un amistoso frote para secar su larga cabellera hizo que sonriera un poco. Neji sabía de quien era la toalla.

– Te veo en Adivinación, lento –Fue la despedida de Tenten al marcharse hacia su sala común.

– Conque te enamoraste de una Griffindor –Se burló Sasuke– Una Griffindor sangre sucia.

– Hn. No digas tonterías. –Neji camino hacia las mazmorras. Era imposible eso, no iba a enamorarse de una Griffindor.

* * *

_Por si no han leído/visto Harry Potter (malditos muggles! Esto lo explica Oliver Wood en la primera película) el Quidditch es el deporte más practicado en el mundo mágico y es en escobas voladoras. Las reglas son simples, en cada equipo hay 3 cazadores, 2 golpeadores, 1 buscador y 1 guardián. Hay 3 tipos de pelotas… la Quaffle que se usa como balón de futbol y si pasa un aro son 10 puntos. La Bludger trata de tirar a los jugadores y la Snitch es una pelotita dorada con alas que si la atrapas le da a tu equipo 150 puntos además de terminar el juego._

_Quiromancia**: Lectura de mano. Quise poner esto, porque en un Data book dice que el hobby de Tenten es la adivinación._

_Trate de ponerlos en casas que fueran más o menos con su personalidad. Y por si tampoco se dieron cuenta… soy Slytherin y para que me odien más: apoyo el Dramione y el ScorRose 7u7 ...y además es mi cumpleaños. Los veo mañana, dearies~_

**¿Reviews?**


	29. Flor del desierto

**Disclaimer:** _Naruto no me pertenece, todos sus derechos son de Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

**Flor del desierto.**

Siglo XIX. La gente se expande por américa buscando riquezas, a costa de los indios "salvajes" de la región. El viejo oeste era salvaje e inhóspito, lleno de varias pruebas de sobrevivencia para los hombres, un lugar donde podías morir por cualquier cosa. Desde los animales venenosos, morir deshidratado o por un balazo. Hermoso lugar.

Pero en ese paramo alejado de la mano de dios es donde se desarrolla nuestra historia. Konoha era un pueblo pequeño mezcla de civilización salvaje en el que todos se conocían, casi nunca habían caras nuevas y la mayor parte de los pobladores eran gente de bien. Y como en todo lugar del viejo oeste existía un salón, donde la gente iba a emborracharse, apostar y seguir emborrachándose.

Neji Hyuga iba entrando por las puertas de dicho salón, la pianola se oía por todo el lugar que estaba repleto de gente. Los Hyuga eran nobles europeos hacendados, con terrenos enormes y fértiles que eran cuidados por empleados nativos. Neji Hyuga acababa de llegar de Londres, él no había estado nunca en esa parte desértica del mundo, debido a negocios petroleros en ese lugar Neji debía estar unos días ahí por lo que llego a casa de su tío, Hiashi. A comparación de Londres, Konoha era tan… sucia.

Llena de tierra, seca, sin sombra y con el sol quemando a las personas que se atrevían a salir por ahí. Neji solo había salido de la mansión de su tío por una reunión con un viejo amigo, Lee, termino atrapado en ese salón de mala muerte. Se sentó en una mesa lo más apartado de las personas que fuera posible, todos se giraban a verlo, una nueva cara en Konoha siempre era chisme por una semana.

Una chica de cabello castaño, la piel morena por el sol pero algo pálida comparada con los demás, de cabello castaño recogido en un peinado alto que dejaba ver su suculento cuello, vestía de una manera demasiado inusual para una mujer, botas vaqueras, vestido corto color café que era cubierto en parte por un delantal blanco en una de sus manos llevaba una libreta mientras la otra sostenía una charola de latón.

– Bien, ¿Va a ordenar algo o se me quedara viendo más tiempo, señor? –Neji se vio sorprendido por la chica, que lo había atrapado viéndola.

– Solo espero a una persona –Neji no se iba a sentir avergonzado solo por verla, ella era hermosa, no en la forma discreta y sofisticada de Europa, sino en una forma salvaje y libre. Tenten solo asintió a lo dicho por Neji, pero después de que él terminara la oración alguien llego corriendo a su mesa.

– ¡YOSH! ¡Neji, cuanto tiempo! –Saludo Lee, de traje verde, ojos enormes y cejas demasiado pobladas, mientras trataba de abrazar inútilmente a Neji.

– Lee –Saludo la chica– ¿Lo de siempre?

– ¡Tenten! Si y lo mismo para Neji. –Dijo Lee. Al instante Tenten se marchó a buscar su orden.

– ¿La conoces? –Le pregunto Neji, tratando de no oírse tan interesado.

– Aquí casi todos se conocen. Tenten es camarera aquí y en su tiempo libre ayuda en la comisaria –Lee hablo sobre Tenten– Si tratas de conquistarla ten cuidado, ella ha roto más narices que todas las mujeres de Konoha juntas.

Ambos voltearon al oír vidrios romperse y un grito de dolor.

– ¡No soy vaca de tu rancho para que me andes tocando! –Grito Tenten. A sus pies se encontraba un hombre que sujetaba su nariz sangrante. El salón se mantuvo en un silencio sepulcral solo por unos momentos para después el ruido de la pianola y las voces volvieran a inundar el lugar. Si Neji quería conquistar a Tenten sería algo muy difícil, ella era una flor del desierto lista para atacarlo si hacia algo mal.

* * *

_Siento si es muy tarde xc pero este viernes es la TNT, una convención de anime y pues aun no tengo listo mi cosplay D: por eso no creo haberlo hecho bien hoy. Pero esto ya casi se acaba ;nn; creo que no fue lo suficiente bueno para durar…_

**¿Reviews?**


	30. Amor al baile

_**Disclaimer:**__ Naruto no me pertenece, todos sus derechos son de Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

**Amor al baile.**

La noche era fría y oscura, el viento calaba a la gente fuera del recinto mientras que Neji no podía soportar el bochorno de tanta gente reunida. El calor corporal se hacía presente y pegaba su largo cabello castaño a su cara. No estaba feliz de estar ahí, podría estar en su casa leyendo el libro que le faltaba de Sherlock Holmes.

Pensó que salir con sus amigos un sábado iba a ser interesante. Su primer error de la noche. Cuando entraron a ese almacén abandonado, él creyó que entraban a peleas callejeras. Segundo strike.

Eran peleas callejeras, sí. Peleas callejeras… de baile. Demasiado gay para él ¿Por qué lo habían llevado a ese lugar? Y ahí estaba, aburriéndose como nunca antes mientras Naruto, Lee y Kiba se entretenían con los bailes, que a su vista, más parecían convulsiones y espasmos de los "bailarines".

El presentador comenzó a hablar sobre la siguiente pelea– ¡Señores! ¡Su atención al centro de la pista! –Grito– ¡Los siguientes contrincantes! ¡Tenten contra Temari!

Una serie de silbidos se escucharon mientras las dos chicas entraban al círculo. A Temari la conocía, era la hermana mayor de Gaara, un chico que iba en su clase, no había duda alguna y creía conocer a la otra chica, pero no sabía de dónde. El cabello de ambas estaba en unas coletas altas, Tenten vestía unos pantalones y camisa holgada para poder moverse mejor, mientras Temari tenía ropas más pegadas, un short spandex y una blusa del mismo material.

La batalla inicio, los movimientos de Temari eran fuertes, pero cuando Tenten empezó a moverse al compás del coro de gente que las veía, Neji no pudo quitar la mirada de ella, sus movimientos eran precisos, con gracia y elegancia; ella bailaba con una seguridad y talento innatos.

Y en un movimiento hecho por Tenten se dio cuenta de donde la había visto anteriormente. En un recital de ballet donde estudiaba su prima Hanabi, él recordó la gracia en ese giro hecho por Tenten, de tanta dificultad para alguien tan joven. Seguramente llevaba años en el ballet, entonces ¿Qué hacia ella en un lugar como ese?

Sin más, la batalla termino con Tenten como ganadora. Ambas competidoras se abrazaron, al parecer eran amigas cercanas.

* * *

El ADN es un pequeño dictador, pensó Tenten como cada vez que se ponía su leotardo y sus zapatillas de ballet para una práctica en el estudio de la academia. Dictaba que ella vería al mundo durante toda su vida con unos ojos color marrón, sus estrechas caderas limitarían sus movimientos en el baile, sus piernas eran demasiado cortas para ser gráciles, pero también su ADN le dictaba no obedecer a los pequeños dictadores.*

El olor a madera encerada con limón, su figura duplicándose por las paredes con espejo del estudio, las barras estaban perfectamente alineadas en la parte trasera del salón mientras los primeros agresivos compases de la canción empezaron. Se movió por inercia, siempre que escuchaba la sinfonía 9 de Dvořák algo le incitaba a moverse con la música, giraba y se movía en puntillas creando siempre una coreografía nueva, siempre violenta y destructiva como la melodía misma. Era la sinfonía del nuevo mundo y su nuevo mundo empezó con esa canción a los 8 años. Cuando empezó a bailar.

Al finalizar la canción alguien le aplaudió desde la puerta del estudio, no se había dado cuenta de que no estaba sola hasta ese momento, estaba demasiado concentrada con su baile que nada la podía distraer. Y se supone que ella no debería estar a esa hora de la mañana practicando en el estudio de baile.

– Disculpa, no sabía que había alguien más –Hablo Tenten, avergonzada de que la hubieran encontrado con la guardia baja.

– Descuida –Hablo el chico, de pelo largo y ojos lavanda. Vestido con un traje de oficina– Aunque debo decir que esto fue mejor que el baile de anoche.

Tenten se puso helada. Él sabía su secreto– D-Disculpa y-yo… no… –Trato de encontrar una excusa creíble _"Esa no era yo, era mi gemela malvada"_ no la salvaría esta vez.

– Te vi anoche –Levanto su teléfono celular– Y tengo pruebas.

A la castaña se le fueron los colores al oír eso. La tenía a su merced. La familia de Tenten pasaba por unos malos momentos financieramente hablando, su hermano mayor había tenido un accidente que lo tenía en el hospital, la escuela de ballet aun con su beca era cara, habían hipotecado la casa y podrían perderla si no conseguían dinero pronto. Lo primero que se le ocurrió a su amiga Temari fue eso, el baile se le daba bien y si haces algo bien no lo haces gratis.

Se metió en las peleas solo por eso, pero si alguien de la escuela se enteraba podría perder la beca e incluso ser expulsada y ella no quería eso. Solo quedaba caer en la amenaza del chico que estaba frente a ella.

Suspiro resignada– ¿Qué es lo que quieres? –Hablo Tenten, mientras una sonrisa casi sádica se instalaba en la cara de Neji.

* * *

_*Esa parte la saque de una bailarina, Misa Kuranaga, el vídeo esta en youtube y pensé que eso sería algo que pensaría Tenten. _

_¿Qué le habrá pedido Neji? O: Historia cliché! Cliché everywhere! xc Creo que mi cerebro quedo seco de ideas originales por un tiempo. Lamento decirles… pero es el último día del mes Nejiten :c sigo sin creer que pude terminar el reto, oh mi Cthulhu! ¿Cual fue la historia que mas les gusto? ¿De cual quisieran continuación? ¿Dónde deje mi caja de chocolate? ¡Dejenme Reviews! ¡Tengan compasión, es día del niño (en México)! ¡Y deberían oír esa canción, es genial! (Y si les gusto la canción busquen "Wizard lasth rhymes" es demasiado clásica/metal)._

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
